


Step Sister

by LARunaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clarke can't stay away, F/F, F/M, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Octavia is missing, Protective Lexa, Raven will be happy, Rough Sex, True Mates, Will add more tags with progression, it's not twilight, lexa is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: It’s all very normal....except Lexa. Something is off about her. Very, VERY, off.





	1. Step Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Short story from Cut Short converted into series thanks to popular demand - and I'm weirdly into it?  
> I usually hate au's like this, but I've been told this was the best by far...

Her mom is so happy.  
Her step father, Kane, is so nice.  
He comes with the cliche annoying daughter.  
Her step sister.

_Lexa_

They don’t talk much.  
They barely even see each other.

What Clarke does know:  
Lexa only wears black.  
Lexa has a street bike.  
Lexa is in a constant fight with Kane about misbehaving.  
Lexa doesn’t leave her room during the day.  
Lexa takes classes through an online school.  
Lexa only goes out at night.  
Lexa always stares at Clarke like she knows a dirty secret.  
Clarke is not allowed in Lexa’s room.

It’s all very normal....except Lexa. Something is off about her. Very, _very_ , off.

Aside from that... Lexa is the most stunning person Clarke has ever seen. She wonders what her mother looked like - because those looks definitely did not come from Kane.

“Clarke, could you pass the salt,” her step father pulls her out of her thoughts and she complies with his request.

Blue eyes find darkened green. Her eyes always seem so dark around dinner time, surrounded by darkened skin, like she's sick. Like she hans't gotten any sleep.  _Like she's dying._  Lexa also, doesn’t eat much. Maybe that's why. But on weekends, when Lexa is around more often, she looks as healthy as a fitness model.  _Radiating_. A smirk sits on her full lips as she just stares at the blonde with....amusement... Her vibrant - near glowing - green eyes piercing into her soul, jaw flexing every now and again, veins subtly pushing against tan skin of the brunette’s neck. Clarke suddenly feels thirsty and has to sip from her water glass, though it doesn’t help much. Sudden movement from across the table draws her attention. Lexa is walking off without so much as an explanation.

“Lexa,” her father calls, but Lexa just slides on her leather jacket and walks out.

Kane sighs defeatedly with his wife grasping his hand for comfort. This happens more often than not. Lexa leaves when she wants to. She comes back home just before dawn...and that’s it. But sometimes -  _sometimes_  - Clarke passes by Lexa in the hall and the brunette will pause and the strangest feeling will surge through Clarke’s veins. A pull, a need that she can’t quit place, a light headed, anxious fingertips, type feeling, and for a second she leans into the brunette. The lean is so subtle, so short, she’s not sure anyone would really take notice, but somehow she  _knows_  Lexa does. She knows it’s exactly what the leather jacket wearing girl wants. She knows Lexa is  _very_  aware of everything that she causes.

_Clarke sometimes wonders if Lexa actually is human, even at all._

A silly thought she always shakes away. Tonight is different, though. Tonight, Clarke pulls herself out of bed - just before dawn - and leans against the wall in the hallway.

Tonight, the door will open, like always.  
Lexa will drop her keys in the key bowl, without so much as a care for the noise it’ll cause, like always.  
Clarke will hear the brunette’s heavy boots as she walks up the stairs.

Tonight...Tonight, there will be a pause mid-step, only four steps up the twelve step staircase. And tonight, Clarke’s heart will race and pound like it never has before....

A hitch in her breath and the silence is deafening for almost a whole minute, but then she hears the footsteps once more. They grow louder as the brunette ascends, nearing closer to the hallway. Clarke can’t force herself to look. She’s not really sure why she’s scared. Most people consider her _fearless_ , if anything. But, Lexa is a new level of intimidating. Maybe it’s her eyes. Maybe it’s the mystery that’s wrapped around her. Maybe-

A creak in the wooden floorboard and heavy boots stop a mere few feet away from the blonde. Clarke keeps her eyes down as she looks at her fingertips, nervously pushing thumbs against forefingers; an anxious habit she’s recently picked up when she doesn’t know what to do. Slow steps are taken until black boots come into sight and a body stops just inches away from hers. Her hands stop. Her lungs stop. A finger gently runs along her forehead, pushing back fallen blonde locks behind an ear and Clarke can’t help, but shiver at the delicateness of the action and the mere fact that the touch was as cold as snow.

“Clarke.”

A sharp inhale. She’s never heard Lexa say her name before. She never heard anyone say her name like  _that_  before. Darkened blue eyes finally move upwards, locking with piercing green. Lexa’s face is unreadable; stoic. Clarke’s is probably nothing, but fear.

“What are you doing?”

 _What was she doing_... Her jaw shifts as she tries to talk, say anything, but nothing comes out. Her voice is lost. She’s not sure if she ever even had one.

“Were you waiting for me,” a slow smirk tugs at full lips and the brunette moves closer, leaning near the blonde’s ear, “Tell me, Clarke,” her nose brushes along the side of her ear, “how many nights have you waited up for me...thinking about me.... _wanting_  me.”

Her eyes close at the rasp of Lexa’s voice and  _that feeling_  surges through her veins, once more. Now she's sure, Lexa really isn't human.  _She’s a drug_. And, God, Clarke hasn’t even had a hit of her yet. A sudden movement, Lexa pushes herself against Clarke till her back hits the hallway wall. Her eyes shoot open, only too lock with green, and Lexa grips her jaw, so she’s forced to face her.

“Is this what you want, Princess?” Clarke feels like a defenseless animal being hunted by a panther.

Lexa slowly moves Clarke’s neck up as she starts to trail the tip of her nose, a brush of her lips, along the pristine skin of her neck.

“You feel it, don’t you,” more of a statement than a question and cold puffs of air hit her skin with each word, “You feel it in your veins, the pull, the need, but you don’t know what you need. “ It’d scare Clarke more, how accurate Lexa is, if she wasn’t so...aroused.

She hears a sharp inhale and feels Lexa breathing in her scent from the base of her neck, “You smell so good,” barely a whisper like she was saying it more to herself, “You want me, Clarke?”

She still can’t find her voice, but she’s sure Lexa doesn’t really want a verbal answer. She feels Lexa’s dampened, cold breath against her skin as she places an open-mouthed kiss against her neck. She’s never felt so close to the edge with such little action before; it takes every inch of control in her to hold back a moan. Something sharp pushes at her skin. Lexa’s teeth, it’s the first thought, but...they’re so sharp, the slightest bit of pressure and she’s sure they’d sink right into her. They drag a bit against the small area of skin. Lexa’s so cold, but she feels like she’s on fire, and the contrast of contradicting temperatures is making her body go haywire.

A small growl vibrates through Lexa’s chest in the most primal way; Clarke feels it deep in hers.

“But, you’re off limits,” and then she’s gone, bedroom door shutting with a slam that shakes the whole house.

And Clarke is left alone in the dark hallway. A white noise mess, sitting on the floor, only held up with the support of the wall.


	2. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Octavia. Clarke wants answers. Lexa realizes Clarke isn't normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content: brief mention of animal death (sorry, moose). Happy smut ending.

_Cold lips press against hers in fierce aggression.  Sharp teeth nip at her bottom lip, pain and pleasure mix as skin breaks and red stains both pair of lips. She can’t stop the gasping moan escaping her lips as the other girl makes a break for her neck; leaving a trail of iced kisses._

 

_“I need you,” the voice husks against her ear._

 

“Clarke!”

 

The voice wasn’t too loud, but she was so deep in thought it scared her back to reality. Her head snapped up from her supporting hand, elbow resting on the table she sat at.

 

“Have you gotten any sleep,” It was Raven.

 

 _School._ Right, she was at school. She guesses she fell asleep... She is tired and her usual less-than-serious friend is looking at her with concerned eyes.

 

“Uh... No. Not really. I keep having these,” She frowns, searching for an accurate word to describe her  _dreams._ They didn’t feel like nightmares, but they didn’t feel too pleasant like a dream either...they felt more real than that.. “It’s just been hard.”

 

Raven just hums in understanding and starts to tap a finger on the table as she sorts her thoughts. “Bell’s supposed to come back tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, yeah. He texted me a bit. They still haven’t gotten any leads on Octavia?”

 

“Yeah, no... Monty even hacked the FBI files and came up empty handed. It’s like she just...vanished.”

 

That made Clarke’s body ache with emotional pain. Everyone’s been on the down since Octavia went missing. She left school after soccer practice almost two months ago and just never came home. Bellamy’s been a total wreck and no one can seem to find a single clue.

 

“What if... What if it’s like Murphy.. When Murphy went missing- what if it’s the same thing...”

 

Clarke just shakes her head, “She’s out there, somewhere. She’s not... I can  _feel_  it.”

 

“Yeah. Me too, Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Mine!”  Red eyes burn bright._

 

Clarke jolts awake in her bed gasping for air. Her eyes dart up in the darkened room only to be met with deep green staring back at her.

 

_Lexa._

 

She quickly turns on her bedside light, but once the room brightens, she realizes she’s alone. Her eyes dart around to every corner, every door, the window, the ceiling, even behind her - which may be ridiculous since her bed is against her wall, but it’s just her. No movement to show anyone else fled.  _Nothing._  Confused, her body relaxes back into her bed.  _Was she just imagining it..._ No, she’s awake. She saw her. She was here. She can feel it. She can feel the ghost of her presence that she left behind; the only evidence. 

 

_She was here._

 

When she checks her phone for the time she see’s it’s just before dawn - and now she’s sure of it. In that moment she makes a decision. The following night Lexa isn’t there at dinner and when she asks Kane where she is he replies with...

 

“She left before you got home. She’s staying at a friend’s to work on school stuff.”

 

_School stuff...._

 

“She’ll be back tomorrow. Did you need something?” It’s a polite and curious question.

 

“No,” she smiles back, “I was just wondering.”

 

He hums back with a smile before moving the conversation on with Abbey. Clarke stays up. She waits a bit past midnight. She waits till she’s sure her mom and stepfather are asleep. She’s not a very patient person and she may have been pacing around her room with Netflix playing in the background, her hands fidgeting, and thoughts going wild, but she managed...somehow. She’s not as nervous as she thought she might be. 

 

_Everything ‘Lexa’ has her weirdly on edge._

 

She makes her way down the hall to the one forbidden room. A moment passes as she stares into the white door. Such a simple, plain door, and yet, it seems like a world of secrets lay behind it. Finally, her hand grips the door handle and she carefully turns it...

 

“Damn...” a whispered breath.

 

It’s locked. She should have known, but it's not much of a complication. She grabs a stray bobby pin from the bathroom counter - from her side of the counter - and walks back to work the door key hole. Freshmen year of high school, she went with Raven, Jasper, and Monty to the chemistry lab. Monty and Jasper were the look outs while Clarke went with Raven to break into the Chemistry cabinet. Raven showed her how to pick a lock and then she proceeded to steal some  _very lethal_ chemicals for her own personal project. Honestly, Clarke was sure they’d get caught when she heard some adult approach the two boys outside of the classroom, but Monty saved the day and Raven may have blown up an icebox in the forest that day...

 

Anyways, a few shakes and a click later, Clarke’s pushing the door open, but slowly. So slowly, it’s like she’s afraid of letting a monster out -  _and maybe that’s exactly what she’s doing._ The house is still soundly quiet and she takes her first few steps in with scanning eyes. Disappointment falls as she looks around the room. If she didn’t know any better she would think it were just a guest bedroom; like no one actually lived here. 

 

The room was oddly plain: grey bedsheets, nicely made, not a single crease, no posters, no papers scattered on the clean desk, a blank computer was the only desk occupant, no books, no....nothing. Clarke walked around, slowly turning, and taking everything in. She opened the closet and -  _thank God -_ there’s actual clothes in it. All nicely arranged clothes, all fairly similar in style to what Clarke usually saw Lexa wear. There was nothing hidden behind the racks or up top of the closet, so she moved on. 

 

Careful breathes, she opened the desk drawer with delicate fingers and....

 

_A frown._

 

She stared blankly at the single object in the drawer. A  _‘Holy Bible’._

 

“Seriously...” She picked up the book without much thought or care and carelessly flipped through it only for a blur of a fluttering object to fall out and blue eyes go wide as she frantically tries to catch the  free falling object.

 

“Shit...” Realizing it was paper she let it land on the ground, as to not crumble it in the process of trying to grab it mid-flight, before she picked it up. 

 

It was an old, faded, black and white, polaroid. In the middle was Lexa, she was fairly young, maybe thirteen and on either side of her was - what would appear to be - her parents, but the man wasn’t Kane. Their clothes looked extremely old fashioned. They looked happy and that made Clarke smile.

 

The roar of a familiar bike engine snapped her out of her daze and suddenly she felt like her heart might explode.

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” she whispered to herself, each curse jumping up to a higher pitch than the last as she scrambled to put the photo back in the book - except she didn’t know where in the book it was - so she slid it in the back, placed the book back in the drawer as she remembered finding it, and quietly, yet swiftly, made her way out the room and back into her room....

 

“Fuck!” She jumped back out bed when she realized she left the room unlocked and ran out into the hallway.

 

But, she froze when keys clattered into the bowl downstairs and heavy boot steps grew louder towards the staircase. Clarke made a quick dash, quietly as possible, setting the lock on the door from the inside and then closing it, before heading back into her room. Once her door shut she leaned back against it, heart pounding, and ears fixed to the movements outside her room. She remembers how Lexa knew she was waiting up for her last week. How the sound of her footsteps paused on the staircase and Clarke hadn’t even moved a muscle.

 

She would know. She knew she would know. There’s no ways she wouldn’t know. And once again she heard Lexa’s footsteps as they reached the top of the staircase. They continued, growing louder, and then they came to a halt. She was at her own bedroom door and Clarke knew she was staring at her door just as she had been minutes ago.  _She knew._ She heard the door open and Lexa walk inside and then....

 

_Nothing._

 

It seemed the night was filled with  _nothing._  The door closed shut and that was that. Clarke never heard a sound after. She didn’t see Lexa later that morning, but that was the usual, and she didn’t see her when she got home. It was Friday though, and on Friday nights her friend’s usually got together for movie night. Tonight Bellamy and Octavia’s night...the group decided it was Jackson’s turn.

 

She didn’t see Lexa till she fell asleep on Jackson’s living room floor, curled up next to Raven. She had another dream- no- there was whispering in her ear and it was  _real._ It was soft, but strong, and it grew louder, and more demanding of her acknowledgement, until she finally stirred awake. Blue eyes lazily, unfocused, opened to a sleep haze blur of green eyes staring back at her; Lexa crouching beside her.

 

“Boo.”

 

Her ears fixed to the very solid voice that filled her ears. Blue eyes widened to the very present chill that suddenly filled the room and her body jolted at the realization that she was, in fact, awake. Her body shot up as her eyes searched for the brunette, but only came up empty handed once more.

 

“Clarke? What the hell... Hey, are you okay?” Raven ran a comforting hand on her should to, trying to calm the blonde, as she examined her current state. “You’re freezing...” a mutter.

 

Clarke finally caught breath, registering she’s safe, and let out a deep exhale as she ran her hands over her head, pressing against the sides with closed eyes, and she fell back onto her pillow with a groan.

 

“Clarke? Did you have a nightmare again,” When the blonde didn’t answer, Raven settled back beside her and pulled her friend into her, resting her head near the crook of her neck, “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

 

Clarke let herself mold into the warmth of her friend before falling back asleep. Despite everything, Clarke wasn’t afraid of  _reality Lexa_. She was more afraid of this weird, thought-up, dream, apparition of Lexa, but not  _real Lexa._

 

That night, Lexa was present for dinner. She looked how she always did.  _On the edge of death._ Though, the burning gaze of her green eyes seemed to hold a certain fire behind them tonight as they burned into Clarke from across the table. She wasn’t sure if she was nervous or excited about it, but she knew was it was about. She knew it was about her trespassing and she knew once dinner ended, that Lexa would have her way with her. Or at least that’s what she thought until Lexa actually  _verbally_ excused herself and then left. Kane was left speechless, yet happy as he smiled at Abby. He said something about making progress with Lexa.

 

Later that night, Clarke awoke to knocking at her door. She sleepily reached for her phone on her nightstand to see it was only five past midnight. She didn’t think much of it as she shuffled to her door and opened it. Not a second later, she was grabbed, pushed back, and then pushed against her own door, effectively closing it.

 

“Lexa, what the hell,” the sudden assault had more than fully woken Clarke up.

 

Blue burned into green as Lexa held Clarke’s wrists above her head, pinned against the wall, as she leaned into Clarke, inches away.

 

“You were in my room,” she growled out, but Clarke stood her ground.

 

“And you were in mine,” a counter.

 

“When?”

 

“When I was asleep. Were you watching me?”

 

Stormy blue un-wavered from darkened green. The air stood still as if even the universe was waiting to see who would break first. Clarke could feel Lexa’s grasp around her wrist slightly tighten.

 

“Stay out of my room.”

 

And then she was gone, Clarke pushed off to the side, and the door slowly moved from being thrown opened. Lexa’s door slammed closed all within the same timespan. It was so fast...and Clarke just stood there. She mentally made another decision.

 

This time she was nervous. She had said she was going to Monty’s to study - knowing he would cover for her without question. You’d think she’d pick Raven’s, but Raven doesn’t have the best home life and that’s a story for another time. She left an hour before dinner, making sure Lexa was home. It didn’t take long.... She waited out till she saw her; Lexa. She left on her bike, Clarke watched for a moment, and then she followed father behind in a car she borrowed from Raven, that she happened to be fixing up to sell later on. 

 

_Raven did ask questions and Clarke made a deal to tell her everything later._

 

It was a fifteen minute drive through city traffic, which made it easier to stay hidden, into the more ‘countryside’ of things where there was the beginning of the forest. Clarke recognized it as a national park that her father used to take her to when she was little. She decided to drive past the lot Lexa had pulled into, so no to be seen, and she parked in the next lot. Just before, she saw Lexa heading into the tree line, so she’d have to take her chances and try to track her down on foot from the second lot....which was quite difficult.

 

It was dark out and the park was technically closed, but anyone would just walk into it from the sides of the road, or whatnot, it was a state of forest in it’s self. Her ears perked as she heard laughing and shouting from a group of people. She quickly followed the sound till she spotted the group of people and ducked behind a bush. There was probably five of them. Her eyes dropped to their feet to see two dead deer. Suddenly, a live moose jumped through the bushes with Lexa on it’s back. She gripped on it’s antlers and pulled it down onto the ground without much of a struggle, and then three more people jumped on it as it wailed out for help. 

 

Her eyes widened when Lexa kneeled down and bit onto it’s neck. The animal ceasing movement, slowly, but surely, and the gloss of it’s eyes glazed over to emptiness. Lexa tilted her head up with a satisfied smirk, blood dripping down her neck. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t stop it, and her hand moved much too slow to catch the gasp that broke past her lips. Lexa’s eyes snapped open and the whole group stilled with the night air.

 

“What was that,” a dirty blonde with the sharpest cheekbones Clarke has ever seen, hissed out.

 

Their noses twitched, “I don’t smell anything..” a man spoke.

 

“Clarke,” the growl sent a shiver down her back even feet away.

 

The scent was there, fairly faint, but there. If she hadn't been living with the girl, there's no way she would have been able to pick up on it.

 

“Who’s Clarke?” another...

 

The blonde looked at Lexa, “Your sister?”

 

“She’s not my sister.”

 

“And you didn’t smell her following you?”

 

“Did any of you!” Her voice boomed and the group remained silent.

 

Clarke re-centered her footing in her crouched position as she watched Lexa look through the dark forest.

 

“Clarke!.... Come out,” the brunette waited, listened, but Clarke didn’t dare move, “I know where you live,” a slight chuckle, “So just come out. I won’t hurt you...”

 

_No._

 

The whole group jumps with hands over their ears at the sound of Lexa’s guttural voice clawing,  _roaring,_  through the whole forest,  **“ _CLARKE!!!_ ”**

 

Animals howl out and birds take flight. It hurts, deep in her chest, and she whimpers. Her eyes go wide as Lexa’s eyes lock onto her location.

 

“Get her.”

 

A blur blew past the brunette and she noticed a guy was now missing. She ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her heart pounding in her ears and leaves and branches snapping under her feet, she ran. Somehow she knew it wasn’t fast enough.

 

* * *

 

 

_He’s toying with her..._

 

Lexa’s annoyance grew as she listened to the sprinting footsteps. He could have had her by her second step, but he’s letting her run; letting her think she has some sort of chance. She’s not one for waiting. A warning growl rumbled in her chest and a second later she heard Clarke. She heard her scream, though it wasn’t in fear. She heard her struggling, more out of frustration than anything. She heard Artigas chuckle as he emerged with the fighting blonde. She felt a slight twinge of pride spread through her chest. 

 

He forced her down, hands restrained behind her back. She was amused. Blue fire stared up at her in challenge. She certainly was different. She certainly was....

 

_What are you...._

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa!”

 

Everyone’s eyes dart towards the side to see a muscular, tan, tattooed man and...Clarke’s eyes widen as a girl emerges with the man from the forest.

 

“Octavia?!”

 

The couple stop and the dark haired girl’s eyes mirror Clarke’s expression with realization, “Clarke!”

 

A warning growl forces Octavia to stop mid-step.

 

“You two know each other?”

 

Octavia hesitates, so Clarke answers for her, “She’s my friend. She went missing, but I guess now I know where she went,” there’s a bite of venom to her words, though it’s more towards Lexa.

 

She seems unfazed though, as she locks eyes with Clarke once more, jaw shifting, “Somehow, I feel if I were to even tie you up in your room, you would still find a way to escape.”

 

“Probably.” Clarke’s proud of herself for remaining so calm and strongly spoken.

 

“You want to know what I am, what  _we are_ , that’s why you followed, but you already know the answer to that, don’t you?” A smirk, “The real question is, what are  _you_ , Clarke?”

 

She frowns in confusion, “Human. Normal.  _Mortal._ ”

 

Lexa crouches down to her level and Clarke starts to feel the pull in her body. Lexa’s hooded eyes dart between hers. 

 

“I don’t think so.” Green quickly glance to Clarke’s lips and then she’s standing, “She’s off limits, words of Kane, and the fact that she lives  _with me_ , so can’t have her go missing, can we?” the group chuckles, “You can stay for tonight, but you leave when I leave and don’t stray off. No one touches her, is that clear?”

 

The group mumbles an affirmative. The man holding her in place undoes the binding from her wrists and in an instant she’s latching onto Octavia. The pair hold each other tight till she feels O’s body stiffen and then a strong force is pulling the dark haired girl away from Clarke’s grasp.

 

“Octavia,” the man she arrived with gives her a warning look and her jaw clenches.

 

“Sorry, you just...smell  _really_ good.”

 

“Mmm, yeah she does,” the close voice startles her and she jumps from the person behind her.

 

“Murphy?” 

 

The boy chuckles with an amused smirk as a tan girl drapes herself over him.

 

“Hey, Princess.”

 

“You’re not dead?”

 

“Well...that’s debatable,” he drawls out, “I’m still fuzzy on the whole  _immortal_ thing.” He looks at the girl attached to him and she just rolls her eyes.

 

“As you can see, Murphy is still scum,” O pulls Clarke away.

 

The group have started a fire and she wonders how no one ever sees the smoke or...

 

“This is Lincoln.”

 

She glances to the man before. He kind of looks like a tattooed teddy bear and it makes Clarke smile.

 

“Hello, Clarke.”

 

The name clicks,  _Lincoln,_  “Lincoln. He’s who you started dating before you...,” her words die off and Octavia understands.

 

“Yeah... I love him,” she glances to Lincoln with a small smile. He excuses himself before O continues, “I’m sorry for disappearing, but as you can tell. There wasn’t much of an option once I decided to be with him.”

 

“How did- I mean, what are you?” She was confused at her own questioning and it made O laugh.

 

“It’s crazy, I know,” Octavia ducks with a smile as her hand rubs at the nape of her neck and then Clarke sees the shine of a teeth shaped scars marked on her neck in the warm glow of the fire, “Lincoln is- well, we’re bonded. He’s my mate and Emori, over there, is Murphy’s mate. It’s why he disappeared four years ago. I wanted to tell you guys, or at least my brother, but we can’t risk exposing ourselves.”

 

Clarke nods in understanding. Her eyes wander off for a moment to find Lexa’s watching her as the blonde speaks to her - O, later tells her, her name is Anya and she’s Lexa’s sister, but not by blood.

 

“I’ve never seen her look at anyone like that.”

 

“What?” she finds O’s eyes.

 

“Lexa. She watches you like you could vanish any second.”

 

“That’s ironic,” she doesn’t even think as the words leave her mouth, “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I...,” Octavia’s eyes shift as she tries to find the right words, “I love him, Clarke, but it’s not like I just  _love_ him. It’s more. When I met him, I just felt it in my bones. I felt this  _need_  and I knew I was supposed to be with him. I had to be. I hated being away from him the moment he left my side...” Clarke briefly remembers how depressed O seemed to get just days before she disappeared, that’s why everyone thought she ran away - or worse... 

 

Clarke understands. Her eyes shift back to the brunette. She’s speaking quietly, but quickly to Anya, like they’re in a disagreement.  _Maybe it’s about her...._

 

“I get it... I’m just glad I know you’re okay, now. Even if I can’t tell anyone.”

 

Octavia gives a sad smile, “How is everyone? Has Raven set the school on fire, yet?”

 

“No, just the gym.”

 

“What?” she laughs out.

 

“Finn, pissed her off, so she set the gym on fire. They know it was her, but no one could prove it, so she got away scotch-free.”

 

“Only Raven,” O, chuckles.

 

“Your brother misses you....”

 

The girl sighs and lowers her voice, “I was thinking about seeing him...letting him know I was okay, something.”

 

“Let me help.”

 

“No,” a strong voice draws the girl’s attention.

 

Lexa stared back at them with the final say, “You know the rules. You know what happens if anyone breaks them.”

 

Octavia being  _Octavia_  doesn’t just bend to Lexa’s word, she rolls her eyes with annoyance and replies with a, “Yes, Commander.”

 

It almost makes Clarke laugh at how little her friend has changed. The rest of the night is more easy going and everyone seems to show a liking to Clarke...even the three people that come late into the night.

 

“Party’s here!” A girl with red ombre to blond hair holds up two bottles of what Clarke assumes to be alcohol.

 

 _‘Luna’,_ O tells her. Another muscular man that could match Lincoln’s built, but seems a bit older, Roan, and lastly, a brunette girl with looks of a model, Echo, join the group. The three immediately take notice of Clarke’s presence and Luna is quick to take a seat next to her. She's beautiful, really, but Clarke doesn’t feel the pull when the girl leans into her. Not like when Lexa leans into her...

 

“You’re new and...”

 

“Off limits,” Lexa states.

 

Luna doesn’t pay much mind as she smirks, “And you smell like the ocean air.”

 

Clarke takes notice at how people around the group frown at her statement.

 

“That’s not what I smell...” O mutters.

 

“What’s your name, beautiful?” Her head tilts with a smirk.

 

Her jaw shifts to answer, but Lexa cuts her off “Clarke and it’s time for us to go.”

 

“Oh, she’s yours?” Lexa stays silent, “Wait, she’s your new sister, right? Well, you should bring her around more often.”

 

Lexa ignores her as she grabs Clarke’s wrist and pulls her off, “Octavia!” She calls for the girl to follow.

 

“Bye, Princess,” Murphy shouts.

 

Clarke walks with Lexa with Anya, Octavia, and Lincoln following behind. When the glow from the fire disappears, they come to a stop. Lexa eye’s Clarke one last time before stepping aside and Clarke looks around confused. Octavia sighs as she steps forward a grabs onto the blonde’s jacket cladded biceps. The dark haired girl quickly pulls Clarke into a hug. She feels a hand slide into her back pocket and then it’s gone as O pulls away. 

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

 

She looks at her with confusion as O slides her hands to the back of her neck and then up to the back of her head....then everything goes dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wakes to gentle knocking at her door. Hands slide between bedsheets as blue eyes open with a groan.

 

“Clarke? It’s almost noon. Are you okay?” Her mother’s voice calls out.

 

Years of practice, she makes quick with a reply, “Yeah, I’ll be down in a second.”

 

She doesn’t listen much to her mother’s reply, she just waits for the footsteps to die out. Her head is pounding and she struggles to remember last night, but everything seems like a blur. Being in her bed doesn’t seem right, though. She lays for another minute before pulling herself out of bed and heading into the bathroom. She downs a few pain meds, pulls decent clothes on, and heads downstairs. 

 

She finds her mom in the kitchen making breakfast in her hospital scrubs and she pauses.

 

_What day is it..._

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Her mother counters with a small smile as she places a plate full of food in front of her on the bar countertop.

 

She frowns as she settles on the barstool.

 

“Your school called me this morning, saying you didn’t show up, so I said you were sick and I forgot to call out for you. Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” Her mom reaches a hand out and touches it to her forehead and cheeks, but Clarke waves her off with closed eyes.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. I just- my head hurts, but I took some pills for it.”

 

Her mom hums, “Well rest today and we’ll see how you are tomorrow. I have to leave again in a few, but Kane will be home later and you can call me if you need anything.”

 

_Her mother, the ‘ER SURGEON’._

 

Clarke hums, no energy for words and the smell of the food was only making her nauseous. Her mom catches on and pulls the plate away as her forehead drops to rest on her arm against the counter.

 

“If it gets too bad, Lexa is here. She keeps to herself, but I know she’d help if you really need it.”

 

_Lexa._

 

_“She’s off limits.”_

 

A wave hit her with the surface of a memory and the next second, Clarke is bolting towards the bathroom, throwing up whatever was left in her stomach, which wasn’t much seeing as she hasn’t eaten since last night....

 

Her mom helps her wash up and brings her ginger-ale, before leaving for work. Her head starts to ache again as she replays Lexa’s voice in her head. Her clothes feel scratchy, tight, and uncomfortable, so she does her best to pull them off, while leaning against her bed for support. Her jeans are the most difficult and she’s not sure why she even put them on to begin with. It’s a struggle and when she pulls down the top, flipping it over, a piece of paper falls out one of the pockets. She finishes pulling off the restricting clothing, leg by leg, before picking up the paper.

 

**_‘I’m still alive._ **

**_-Octavia’_ **

 

_“Sorry, you just...smell really good.”_

 

_“Has Raven set the school on fire, yet?”_

 

_“I love him...”_

 

_“I’m sorry, Clarke.”_

 

Clarke’s head throbs in pain and she lets out a restrained groan of pain - even in pain, she’s mindful of Lexa being only a room away.

 

Piece by piece, bit by bit, flashes of last nights events resurface in her memory. An hour later, Clarke remembers everything. 

 

And she’s tired.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, look who’s back,” Echo is first to speak.

 

“Hey, Princess,” Murphy holds up a bottle, “You know, we can smell you better when you’re not trying to hide yourself.”

 

“Lexa, you didn’t say Clarke was coming to play tonight,” there’s something about Luna that sends a shiver down her back.

 

Lexa’s just staring at her, unmoving. Anya looks mad. Octavia wordlessly gets up and pulls her into a hug. She breathes out words into her blonde hair, “You remembered.”

 

She wants to reply, but a strong grasp around her wrist yanks her away and she starts stumbling to keep up with the force as she looks back at Octavia, who just watches. Lexa drags her away from the group, out of sight, before she practically throws her away. She stumbles, but finds her footing.

 

“How,” It’s sounds more like a demand than a question.

 

“How?” She spits back.

 

Lexa growls in annoyance, “How did you find your way back here?”

 

“I remembered.”

 

“How!”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

The two girls glared at each other with anger and heaving chests. 

 

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”

 

“You care about my safety?”

 

“I care about keeping my people safe. You can ruin that.”

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone-“

 

“There are more ways of people finding us than by just your mouth,” a quick response cuts Clarke off. Lexa gathers herself, “They can smell you, Clarke. Your scent is very... _particular._ ”

 

“You didn’t smell me before, when I didn’t want to be found.”

 

“Yes and that worries me, deeply.”

 

Clarke frowns at her words. The brunette paces with frustration and conflict on her face and Clarke takes that moment to approach the girl till she’s inches away. Green eyes shift between blue with study. Full lips part and Clarke wants nothing more than to taste them...

 

“Clarke, you’re dangerous.... I don’t know what to do...”

 

Clarke’s eyes close as Lexa leans in to her a bit more, cold air dampens her lips, “Let me stay.”

 

Hooded blue eyes open to see hazy green staring back at her. They’re so close. Just a bit more... Lexa’s brows knit together and then she pulls away with a deep inhale of clean air.

 

“You leave when I leave.” 

 

Then Clarke watches her as she starts to walk back to the group before following.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is that?” She eyes the bottle, currently in Octavia’s hand.

 

“Um, no,” O smiles as she holds the bottle away.

 

Luna leans over Clarke from her other side and looks between the two, “Come on, O. If Clarke wants to drink, let her,” She grabs the second bottle from Murphy before offering it to a hesitant Clarke.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Exactly what you think it is.”

 

“But stronger,” O adds with warning eyes.

 

A light skinned girl, Gaia, leans in on the conversation, “Our metabolisms are much faster than yours.”

 

And Clarke understands from a medical standpoint with a nod of her head. A careful hand grips the bottle from Luna and pulls it away with conflicting eyes. A voice draws her attention back up to green, “If you drink that, don’t expect me to take care of you when you’re puking up your guts.”

 

The tone is insulting, if anything, and Clarke flashes a sarcastic sneer at the brunette before knocking the bottle back. 

 

Octavia’s eyes go wide, “Clarke,” she breathes out before pulling the bottle away, but the blonde has already swallowed more than a shot.

 

Her face scrunches up in distaste as she swallows the last of it and the majority of the group cheers in glee at the corruption. Lexa just stares her down for a moment and then she walks off.

 

“Aw, Commander, where you going? Don’t be such a  _mom!_ ” Luna calls out.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to do something,” Anya hisses.

 

_She knows._

 

“Suggestions are welcomed,” an irritated tone.

 

“Her scent is weird. Lincoln, Murphy, Emori, Octavia, they all smell her and they’re  _mated._ ”

 

“I know, Anya,” she growls out with a punch to a tree trunk. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“If you can’t rid her, than turn her.”

 

“No,” her head snaps with disbelief, “I won’t condemn  _anyone_ to this hell.”

 

“If you don’t then someone else, surly will.”

 

She knows who. She knows she’s talking about Luna. They way she’s taken an interest in Clarke so quickly, how she looks at her...how she  _breathes her in._  Anger bubbles up in her chest and the word  _‘mine’_ roars through her mind.

 

“Lexa.”

 

Her eyes follow Anya’s line of sight, realizing her fingers were digging into a tree like a knife cutting through butter and she relaxes. Anya gives her a look and she won’t accept it.

 

“No. She’s not- she can’t. I can’t, Anya. She’s off limits and it’s staying that way. If Luna makes a move then she’ll pay with her life.”

 

“Then the treaty will fall apart and everything you worked towards will be for nothing. The losses we took will be for  _nothing._  Does she really mean so much? If she’s nothing or if she’s everything? The council will find out by the next meeting. Azgeda will challenge you for keeping a  _pet_.”

 

“Enough,” she growls with dominance and Anya slightly bends with resistance, “We have time. I will handle it.”

 

“You better.”

 

Anya walks away and Lexa decapitates the thick-trunk tree with anger and ease.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s never been so drunk in her life on such a small amount of alcohol. She happily smiles with closed eyes as she lays in her friend’s lap. When Lexa comes back, she stops in her tracks at the sight of Clarke.

 

“How much did she drink?” Her eyes burn into Luna’s, but she jus smirks.

 

“Barely a drop.”

 

“She’ll be fine,” Octavia adds as she runs her fingers through Clarke’s golden tresses in a soothing manner, “They don’t call her Party Girl Griffin for nothing,” she muses.

 

Lexa softens at the realization.There’s still so much she has yet to learn about the blonde.  _She wants to learn._   She decides to take Clarke home. The sun hasn’t even peaked over the horizon when Clarke falls out of bet and haphazardly falls over her feet to get to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet. Her stomach turns over for a good minute. Once, it settles she realizes her hair is being held back and a cold hand - which feels like heaven in the moment - is rubbing soothingly on the back of her neck. She leans back into the touch with closed eyes.

 

_Lexa._

 

Her body leans into the other girl, head resting against her chest. She doesn’t hear anything. Not a beat. Not a thump. Not a pulse. It’s oddly disappointing, but the girl’s touch makes up for it with hands wrapping around her. Lexa helps her clean up, wash her mouth, hands her a glass of water, and helps her back into bed.

 

“Stay,” Clarke grasps onto the leaving girl’s hand and she freezes.

 

“You need to sleep, Clarke.”

 

A shiver passes through her, “I need you.”

 

The confession makes Lexa turn with surprised eyes. A moment passes and then Lexa walks to her door.

 

“I’ll tell your mom your sick, still. I’ll get you after they fall asleep, tonight.”

 

The answer is good enough to let Lexa leave and Clarke has no trouble falling asleep. It’s weird to be asleep, in such a deep sleep, but somehow knowing when you’re being watched, yet it doesn’t scare you. Clarke’s eyes slowly open to be met with watching green staring right back at her, inches away. Still in a sleepy haze, she just wants to pull the brunette into bed with her, feel her body against hers, and never leave her side...

 

“Clarke,” it’s a gentle call.

 

She moans in response and reaches for the brunette, but Lexa stops her hand with her own grasp and holds it away.

 

“C’mon, Clarke,” She pulls the covers off of her as she stands and waits for the blonde to sit up.

 

 Clarke struggles at first, but manages to pull herself out of bed and search for clothes to pull on in her closet as Lexa waits.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

She doesn’t think as she groggily pulls on her shirt, “Fine.”

 

“Fine?”

 

She emerges, fully dressed, to see Lexa studying her, “I’m fine, just tired. Why?”

 

Lexa looks confused, but shakes her head, “Nothing. Good. Let’s go.”

 

They start walking outside and Clarke looks back at Lexa’s bike and then back at Lexa as they walk on.

 

“Are we not meeting the group?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why? Don’t you need to...hunt, or whatever?”

 

“I already ate before I got you. I thought we could talk. Clearly, you’re in this now, so ask whatever you want.”

 

She hums at the possibilities and where to start. Boots scoff at the pavement beneath them. Clarke shoves her hands in her jacket pockets as she kicks at a stray rock...

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-three.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

 

Lexa huffs and glances to the side at blue before looking straight forward again, “I was turned in nineteen-twenty seven.”

 

Clarke takes a moment to process it, but she does better than expected and moves on, “The people in the photo-,”

 

“Were my parents. Kane is just...my guardian, if you want to call it that.”

 

“Did he turn you?”

 

“No.”

 

Clarke frowns, but lets it go, “And Anya?”

 

“Like an adopted sister. I learned much from her.”

 

“And now you’re in charge?”

 

“It’s a complicated situation.”

 

Blue meets green as they continue walking and the blonde moves onto more trivial questions.

 

“So do you burn in the sun or do you just sparkle?” A hint of amusement.

 

Lexa scoffs, “Neither. We’re just sensitive to light. If I want to go out, I just wear sunglasses at all times, but Octavia can’t do that for about another month. She’s a newborn and she’s still adjusting. She doesn’t have full control over actions, which is why Lincoln pulled her away from you when she smelled you. She might’ve done something irreversible if he hadn’t”

 

“So... It takes like, what, three months to adjust?”

 

“Give or take. Everyone’s body is different, but she seems to be one of the stronger ones. She’s done quite well and even makes a great fighter. Indra has taken a liking towards and has been mentoring her.”

 

Clarke smiles with pride for her friend, “Sounds like O.”

 

“She’s lucky. Some people aren’t so well off.”

 

“Like they die?”

 

“Not everyone is meant for this.”

 

Something about her words settle deep with in her core, but she's not sure what to make of it. “Do you think I would die?”

 

Lexa abruptly stops and Clarke stumbles to keep up with the action.

 

“We’re almost to the spot.”

 

Clarke frowns as Lexa continues on. Eventually they reach a grassy hill in a nearby field that Clarke never knew of. They sit at the edge and look at the lit up city and night sky.

 

“What did you mean when you said I was off limits?”

 

The brunette carefully looks at Clarke with parted lips, “I can’t touch you. No one can.”

 

“What if I want you to?”

 

_‘Cause, God knows she painfully craved her..._

 

“Can’t.” 

 

“But you let Murphy and Octavia-,”

 

“It’s different.”

 

“How?”

 

“Octavia was meant for Lincoln. They have the bond. Who am I to keep true mates from each other if they find one another. They made the decision after careful consideration. If they stayed apart things would have only gotten worse. Same for Emori and Murphy.”

 

“Have you ever  _bonded_ with anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

She blinks.

 

“You’ve never dated anyone or been with anyone?”

 

“I have. I...,” Lexa’s jaw shifts at the memory, “I loved once. Her name was Costia, but she died. She wasn’t my true mate, but I loved her.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It was years ago. I’ve been with other girls, women. We have needs just like you, Clarke,” she smirks back at the blonde.

 

Eventually the two end up laying side by side and the ache in Clarke’s body is starting to make her anxious. She wonders if Lexa feels the same as she glances at tan, tense muscles. She has a feeling she does...

 

“Turn me,” a whisper.

 

Green eyes snap to blue, “No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re off limits.”

 

“Octavia told me how she felt about Lincoln,” Clarke leans up on an arm, hovering inches over Lexa, “That’s how I feel. I  _feel it_  and I know you feel it too. You talked about it the night I waited up for you-,”

 

“Clarke, no,” She quickly sits up, and Clarke grabs her by the back of the head, forcing her to face her.

 

“You just said if this goes ignored, things will get worse.”

 

Lexa growls and in one swift movement she pins Clarke down to the ground, straddling her, inches above her face with green eyes locked onto blue. And Clarke lets herself be pinned, breathlessly.

 

“I will not turn you, just so you can live out this thought-up Twilight fantasy you have in your head. I won’t let you become some monster. This is not a gift, Clarke, it’s a curse.”

 

“Monster? You caring about your people, about  _me,_  just shows you’re one of the most selfless, caring, beings alive right now...”

 

Lexa pauses at the soft words and for a moment she feels something in her chest twitch. Breathing is not necessary, but she feels like she’s suffocating till she breathes Clarke in, the scent of a time when the air was clean, stars were visible - even in the city sky - and everything felt new. Lexa feels like her body is melting into Clarke’s. Her hips shift on the blonde’s  and her head falls near the crook of her neck. Everything about the blonde calls to her and if anything were to happen to her.... The thought breaks her.

 

“I can’t risk putting you in danger, Clarke.”

 

“I’m tougher than you think, but being away from you is the only thing hurting me right now,” Clarke shifts her head so her nose brushes against Lexa’s.

 

Lexa has to swallow at the sound of Clarke’s pulse, the drumming  is so enticing, like her own personal beat. She just wants to sink her teeth into the girl. She smells so good...

 

_How does she taste..._

 

“I could hurt you...” her whispered breath hits Clarke’s lips. 

 

Clarke slips a hand from Lexa’s loose grasp and slides it to the back of Lexa’s neck, threading fingers through waves of brunette hair, putting pressure for the girl to close the last of the space between them.  _Lexa’s a drug_. Clarke feels so desperate; so needy. Just a hit. One hit and she’ll be fine. Her mind whimpers and her fingers dig into the back of Lexa’s scalp.

 

“I trust you,” it’s a plea.

 

Lexa’s never been so aroused. She tries to find reason. The worst that could happen... But, nothing seems to be good enough to deter her from her want.  _Her need._  Her hand slides down. She shifts so she’s straddling one of Clarke’s thighs and she runs a hand over her outer, jean cladded thigh, slightly coaxing Clarke to shift upward into Lexa. Her hand slides up, under the blonde’s shirt, onto bare skin and green eyes dilate at the sight of Clarke exuding a slight gasp with an arch of her back. Hooded eyes stare back at each other...

 

“I don’t trust myself. I don’t- I don’t know if I can control myself, Clarke,” a whimper, her voice is so foreign to herself it scares her even more, yet she can’t pull herself away.

 

_How easy she could lose herself in Clarke Griffin…_

 

Clarke pulls on her more and Lexa ducks and buries her face into Clarke’s neck, inhaling deeply against her unmarked skin. She can practically feel her mouth water. Nails start to dig more so into Lexa’s neck, till they break skin. It’s spurs Lexa on too much for her to realize that Clarke - a human - isn’t supposed to be able to physically harm her like that. Lexa fully pushes herself into the girl beneath her with a rumble in her chest. Clarke lets out a moan and she can’t control herself any longer. Something in her just snaps. Green irises dilate to complete black and then are overturned with with glowing green, like a warm fire.

 

“What are you doing to me…”

 

Clarke gasps once more as Lexa presses her lips to her’s. Ecstasy surges through both of them and neither can stop the moans that break through. They need each other and Clarke now fully understands what it means to be a desperate, addict. It wasn’t enough. Her nails clawed for Lexa to be closer, kiss her harder, give her more. Lips moved desperately against one another. Lexa slid her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, not bothering with permission, but it was welcomed nonetheless. The blonde whines as she starts tugging on Lexa’s clothes. The two had been grinding against each other and it’s been so long since Lexa felt such heat against her - she didn’t think it was possible - but she need more.

 

She pulled Clarke against her and in a matter of seconds they were back in Clarke’s room, on her bed. Lexa hastily pulled off her shirt before focusing back on Clarke, who didn’t even seem to take notice of the change in location. Clarke shivered in the night of the winter air, despite being inside, she was finally bare to Lexa. The brunette made quick to pull the covers over them as she finished pulling off her jeans and underwear with the help of a needy Clarke. Finally, Lexa settled back fully on top of Clarke, skin to skin, and they both hummed in pleasure. 

 

By this point, Lexa was completely intoxicated, drowning in the most pleasurable way in Clarke’s scent. Her hands roamed as she left open mouthed kisses down Clarke’s jaw, neck - slightly sucking harder over her pulse point, feeling the beat against her tongue, before moving on - down to her breast. Lexa was like ice, but Clarke wasn’t cold like how the air made her feel. Lexa was a coldness that her body craved for and logically it didn’t make sense, but in Clarke’s neediness it made perfect sense. A breathy moan escapes with a back tilt of her head, neck arching beautifully in the moonlight, as Lexa nips gently at a stiff bud while her hand works the other breast, fingers toying with her nipple. 

 

Lexa purrs at Clarke’s wetness rubbing against her thigh. She feels completely primal, animalistic, and she won’t rein her in anytime soon. Her beast is out. Fingers grip atop of Lexa’s head, drawing glowing green eyes to look up at stormy blue. Clarke is panting and it’s the most beautiful sight Lexa’s ever seen. Lexa’s lips part with aw and Clarke’s eyes dilate further as she takes in the sight before her: Sharp, extended canines peak just behind parted, full lips, vibrant green irises glow through the night with dark need, tattoos on bare skin, and strong, tan hands grip firmly onto pale hips; sure to leave galaxy bruises.

 

“So beautiful...,” Clarke breathes out.

 

Lexa blinks with hooded eyes. She leans into the hand running through her hair, head falling against the blonde’s stomach with closed eyes. Fingers pause and grip a bit harder. Lexa starts descending down Clarke’s body again with kisses, sucking particularly hard near the left hip bone.

 

“Lex... Please,” a whimper and a growl in reply.

 

The brunette settles in front of Clarke’s lower lips, hands caressing her outer thighs and then move to hold hips in place when Clarke gives a slight buck and whimper. Commanding hands spread the blond open and soon Clarke is withering under Lexa’s tongue. Her tongue dips in and then over the blonde’s clit before lips close around the throbbing nub. Clarke has to bite on her lip to quiet a moan, her hands gripping into Lexa’s hair and shoulder tightly when the brunette starts sucking. Lexa slides a finger in with slow movements at first and then Clarke starts arching and then graduates to biting the side of her hand. 

 

She cries out when a pointed tooth runs over her clit and a second finger enters her with more force. Lexa adds a third finger on the forth thrust, the girl is practically a dripping mess in her hand and the taste of her is the second best thing she knows she’ll ever taste -  _because once she gets to sink her teeth into her neck..._

 

Clarke moves her hips as best as she can against thrusting fingers. Lexa curls them, hitting a clenching, velvet wall deep within Clarke, in time with a forceful suck and a flick of her tongue over Clarke’s clit and the girl’s back almost unnaturally arches off the bed. Lexa claps a hand over the girl’s mouth just as she screams out in ecstasy, coating skillful fingers. She works Clarke until she comes down from the high and settles back on the bed in a panting mess. Lexa sucks Clarke off of her fingers and moans at the taste before moving back up to blonde and straddling a thigh, once more.

 

She slowly rocks, coating Clarke’s thigh with her own neediness, and peppers kisses over the recovering girl’s face. Clarke slowly starts to return her movements and pulls Lexa to her by the back of her neck. The brunette starts to shake as a knot builds in her stomach and she digs her nose into Clarke’s neck, the blonde holding her there. Lexa digs fingers into the bed near Clarke’s head for leverage and has the other hand alternating between gripping her hip and thigh to help her own thrusts.

 

Clarke arches her neck into Lexa and her grip becomes almost painful, but it turns Clarke on more. Lexa’s doing everything possible not to sink her teeth in, but her resolve is quickly breaking.

 

“Clarke...” She whimpers.

 

“Please, Lexa... I need you,” the blonde pulls Lexa into her more with tight fingers pulling at her hair.

 

Lexa shifts her hips and her clit rubs against Clarke in just the right way to have her ready to fall over the edge any second now. The calling to claim Clarke as her’s becomes too overwhelming with her thoughts roaring through her body with the repeating chant of  _‘Mine’_ growing stronger and stronger and Clarke’s skin pressed against her lips, soft, unmarked skin.... She breaks.

 

A deep growl vibrates through them both and Lexa bites.  _Hard._  A forceful thrust sends her falling harder than she ever knew possible as Clarke’s blood fills her mouth and her hands grip the blonde so tightly. Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her body so overwhelmed with pleasure she can’t even voice it, much less stay conscious during it. She’s floating in a high and falls limp in the grasp of Lexa. 

 

Scared. She was so scared. Scared she couldn’t stop. Scared that she didn’t even want to stop. She really was the best thing she’s ever tasted. But as soon as the body beneath her relaxed....so did Lexa. It was easy. She doesn’t know how, but she knew when enough was enough. She pulled away, blood staining her lips, she looked down at the peaceful blonde and understood.

 

_She loves her._

 

She could never hurt her. Never let anyone hurt her. She’d protect her with her last dying breath. She was hers and vice versa. Fingertips brush over the already healing teeth marks over her neck. She thought she would freak out, regret this, race with the thoughts of all this being a huge mistake, but... It was the best decision she ever made.  She committed herself to Clarke. Fingers brush back blonde locks as lips gently press to a warm forehead. In the morning, everything would change...


	3. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke awakes with new eyes. The story of Jake Griffin is revealed. Kane almost loses his mind. And...someone might be keeping an eye on Clarke and O.

_Newborn(s):_

_Person/being newly turned, on average, within the first three to four months._

_Adjustment period._

_Newborns do not fully understand their strength or have full control of their senses. Their senses are highly sensitive during this period. The slightest smell of blood can - and will - send them into a feeding frenzy. Their strength and speed is tenfolds to that of a mature ‘Turned’ and it is prominent that one should never engage, provoke, or take on a New Born solo._

 

_The act of forming a Newborn ‘Army’ is an act of war, recklessness & endangerment, and is prohibited. _

_The act of turning children under the age of maturing is an act of recklessness & endangerment, and falls under the law of Becca Pramheda as child abuse, and is prohibited._

_Violators will suffer the consequences of the Council and so forth, the Royal Dynasty of Polis: Natblidas._

 

_Newborns must be monitored by a Clan/Kru of experience. Only Krus of ranking can turn Newborns within responsible reasoning. Any Newborn that presents with an exceptional gift and/or with nightblood MUST be presented before the Royal Dynasty._

 

_Any Kru that fails to adhere responsibility and remain within the law guidelines will face consequences overseen by the Royal Dynasty._

 

______________________________

 

It’s still. Too still. She can’t feel it....her heart, her pulse, her blood flowing through her veins. She doesn’t feel the need for air to fill and expand her lungs. Still. She’s never felt so still. She inhales anyways. Fresh pine, woodsy oak, the soft burn of firewood and warm ash fills her and she knows it’s Lexa. She can feel her without even looking. She can feel the nervousness radiating from her and all she wants to do is settle her. 

 

Blue eyes peak open. It’s night, but the moonlight shines brightly through her bedroom window. Her eyes focus as she moves to sit up and her sight kind of leaves her stunned. Everything is so clear, so sharp. Her eyes lock onto a speck of dust softly floating through the moonlit air at the other end of her bedroom. Her ears shift to the couple enjoying light conversation in the house down the street as they finish their dinner. The wind blows and leaves rustle as they break free from tree branches, swept up in the sudden whirlwind. 

 

“Clarke...” a hesitant, cautious call.

 

Her eyes drift to the other end of her room, where Lexa stands, blocking her door. She thought Lexa was breathtakingly beautiful before...well...with this heightened eyesight Clarke may never be able to look away again. Her new teeth are sharp as they dig into her bottom lip. She focuses on running her tongue along the ends of her canines and for a moment she wonders what it’d be like to sink them into Lexa; if Lexa had blood that would flow freely into Clarke’s mouth.

 

_Blood._

 

Eyes dilate and overturn into glowing sapphire as Clarke inhales deeply. Her ears fix to a resting pulse only feet away. _Her mother’s heartbeat_. Her brows knit together at the realization of Kane...not a sound. 

 

“Clarke,” another call and sapphire eyes refocus to her... _Her mate._

 

She smiles at Lexa and immediately feels her ease.

 

“Lexa,” she breathes out, her voice taking her surprise as it sounds too melodic to belong to her.

 

Lexa gives a soft smile as she approaches the blonde with careful steps till she’s standing by the blonde. She extends a hand and as Clarke takes it, she pulls her up. Her body feels weightless. No sign of exhaustion, no wear, nothing, but strength and energy courses through her. It’s a feeling that will definitely take some getting used to.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

How does one sum up so much in few words... The sound of drumming fills her ears. With a fix she realizes there’s a runner passing by outside of her house. A warm, strong, heartbeat...drums...

 

“Clarke,” Lexa grabs onto jaw gently, but strong enough to turn her attention back towards her.

 

Lexa examines Clarke’s _stunning_ diamond blue eyes, though they’re not so much gleaming as they are slowly darkening now with expanding pupils. 

 

“You need to feed...” she mutters, but Clarke is finding it hard to concentrate as her eyes start to drift back towards her window. Her hands grip tightly around Lexa’s wrist and arm attached to the hand that’s holding Clarke’s jaw. She isn’t even aware of what she’s doing - that she’s teetering on the edge of crushing Lexa’s arm beneath her hands...  “Clarke, focus,” Lexa uses a stronger, more commanding voice and that seems to do the trick.

 

The blonde snaps back to staring at green eyes and her grip around the commanding girl’s arm loosens, fingers now just resting around the limb.

 

“You need to feed. We’re going to the forest, okay? You need to stay focused. Animals only. Never people.” Lexa takes an ivory hand in her’s, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Forest. Animals. Okay....”

 

“Good. If it gets to be too much, just squeeze my hand or grab onto me tight. We’re going to take my bike.”

 

Clarke nods and they head out. She fairs better than she thought she would - _than Lexa thought she would._ Lexa speeds through the city on her bike, Clarke wrapped tightly behind her They both have full headed, blacked out helmets on, though it’s not for the safety, but more so to keep their hair out of their faces. Clarke feels like a child at Disneyland for the first time. Her eyes widen with curiosity and merriment as they pass by city lights, shinning buildings, and lively night life. She laughs with amusement as they pass by an excited restaurant patio, a live jazz band playing in an unmarked club, a boy shouting out through the moonroof of a limo at some girl in a jeep, who rolls her eyes at his profession of love, but smiles towards the end nonetheless. Clarke hums at the mixed scents of food, which she thought she would hate or be repulsed by, but surprisingly they remind her of her father’s cooking from when she was little.

 

Happiness, excitement, joy, and wonderment all radiate from her and seep into a smiling Lexa. She revs her bike at the flash of a green light and weaves through traffic for the hell of it. Clarke surely enjoys the thrill, though with their ability to process things at a rapid pace, the bike still can’t go fast enough for Lexa’s complete liking. 

 

_She’ll have to take Clarke for a ride in her car to show her what real speed is._

 

Driving and running are two different experiences. They finally reach the lot of the park; city lights faded in the distance - though, Clarke can still hear the cars...

 

Lexa is quick to grasp onto her mate’s hand with a firm squeeze, but the comforting moment ends much too soon. They both pick up on light rustling, the sound of graceful hooves a mile or so away, and Lexa sees the change in Clarke the second it happens.

 

“Clarke,” a strong call, but the blonde is already pulling against her.

 

Lexa grabs onto the fighting blonde as she growls out for the first time. Blue eyes glow deep as a forceful hand shoves Lexa into a tree in less time than it’d take a human to blink. A lethal hand grips around a tan neck. Lexa grunts with glowing emerald, but remains calm as she locks eyes with shifting blue. Clarke’s teeth clench, showing off her canines as she pushes Lexa harder into the massive tree trunk.

 

“Clarke. _Focus.”_

 

_Lexa...._

 

Her ears shift from the wildlife heartbeats to the sound of her mate’s voice. Her eyes lighten as they stare deep into green. Her grip loosens and her eyes drop down to pouty lips, “Lexa...,” she can’t stop herself. She kisses her  intensely, but it’s not out of neediness, it’s with overwhelming love. 

 

It takes Lexa by surprise. Clarke’s already more controlled than any Newborn she’s ever known or come across, but to take on a whole new feeling of focus - something other than hunger - that’s unheard of. But, Clarke is her mate, her _True Mate_ , and her love triumphing above everything else only makes sense...

 

When Clarke calms, Lexa breaks the kiss, “C’mon. Let’s hunt,” she smirks as she leads the blonde into the forest.

 

Clarke is a quick study, but that’s one thing Lexa already knew from experience. She’s able to remain fully focused for the remainder of the time being. Lexa teaches her how to use her senses for optimal hunting: how to be attuned with the life around her, how to feel the vibrations of the ground, smell the prime blood, listen for the strongest drum of a beat, how to effectively take down her prey, ‘causing little to no pain to her sacrifice.

 

Lexa tells her how sometimes the more primal side of them can come out during their most desperate times and they’ll _crave_ the hunt, want to feel the power as they take a life away, feel it drain beneath their lips, feel the break under their hands, and it’s not the most... _humanly_ way of doing things, and this is part of why Lexa thinks of herself as a monster.

 

“Do you have remorse?”

 

“After? Yes, but I thank the Gods for the life that was sacrificed to keep me fed, even if they deserved better.”

 

“Then you’re not a monster. Lexa, you are too caring for this world,” Clarke holds her had gently between both hands as she looks lovingly into green eyes.

 

Lexa has to take a breath to feel her emotions exhale through her body, because it’s a lot.

 

“And you are too good, niron...” She pulls the blonde in to meet her lips halfway; a gentle kiss.

 

Clarke smiles as Lexa pulls away and she has to ask, “What?”

 

“You taste like deer and pine.”

 

Lexa smiles, “So do you, Clarke.”

 

A snap of a branch catches their attention in the distance.

 

“Ready to go solo?”

 

Clarke smirks as she side eyes Lexa, “Haven’t you learned by now...,” She tugs Lexa forward by her shirt so their lips brush against each other as she speak, words rasping outs, “I was born for this.”

 

Green eyes darken as she watches Clarke swiftly run off into the forest.

 

_I’m really starting to think you were...._

 

Lexa follows soon after and finds Clarke leaning against a tree as she watches a deer pick at the ground in the distance.

 

“What are you doing?” She leans against the blonde from behind and feels her purr in response with her body leaning back into her’s.

 

“Using what you taught me, to do things _my way._ ”

 

“Oh?”

 

Clarke just hums as she casually walks towards the deer. She hums a song, softly, soothingly, and Lexa tilts her head as she falls into a daze while watching her mate. The deer perks up at the sudden presence of the blonde, but Clarke isn’t bothered. She continues till she’s only five feet away from the animal and then she casually takes a seat on the ground, legs criss-crossed. She continues her humming with soft blue eyes. The deer locks onto her gaze and it’s as if Clarke is having a private conversation with the animal. To Lexa’s amazement, the deer starts to take cautious steps towards Clarke. Eventually, the animal is face to face with Clarke, a curious gaze as to what Clarke is. It’s nose twitches, but it leans in more so. Clarke comfortably moves a hand over the deer and runs fingertips through it’s fur, over it’s head, along the side of it’s neck and back up.

 

The deer relaxes and Clarke leans in, resting the side of her head next to it’s own while still humming. Lexa’s ears twitch as the deer closes it’s eyes at the closeness and then Clarke’s hands come to a stop, gripping onto the animal as she takes her claim. The deer’s heart only jumps once and then it’s as if it falls into a deep sleep, giving in fully to Clarke as she drinks from it’s neck. Slowly, she lowers the animal gently to the ground. When she’s done, she wipes her mouth and kisses the animal’s head like a mother does when tucking her child in for bed. Lexa’s never seen a feeding done with such grace; beauty.

 

The brunette takes a seat next to Clarke and the deer, and stares at her mate in aw, “What are you...,” she mutters in wonderment.

 

Blue eyes turn towards her and Clarke looks confused in thought, “It was in pain...”

 

“Only for a second. I heard it’s heart. That was the gentlest put down I’ve ever seen, love.”

 

“But, I felt it.”

 

“What,” now she was confused.

 

Clarke runs her hands over the neck of the deer, “I felt it’s pain, Lexa... I think I took it away.”

 

The brunette contemplates this for a moment. Then she does the only thing she knows how to prove this theory.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke’s eyes widen as Lexa bites into her own arm, black as night liquid drips down her arm from beneath her lips.

 

She pulls away, black stained lips, and holds out her arm, “It’s fine. I’ll heal. Take my pain away, Clarke.”

 

Blue eyes shift from Lexa’s face to her bleeding arm. Clarke has so many questions right now, like why is her blood black and was her blood matching or was Lexa just special.... Her hand grips over Lexa’s wound and the brunette waits.... Clarke then pulls Lexa’s mouth to her’s by the back of her neck. Lexa melts into her and feels Clarke gasp against her lips. Their foreheads rest against one another. Lexa’s wound is already halfway healed, as expected with their kind, and will be fully gone without a trace in the next minute.

 

Clarke runs fingertips over the once bleeding wrist, “That hurt more than you let on,” a mutter.

 

“It was worth the risk... I thought you might be gifted. I am so curious of you, Clarke,” her hand pushes perfect gold locks behind an ear and cups the side of her face as the blonde leans into the touch with closing eyes. 

 

“I bare it so they don’t have to....”

 

“What?”

 

“My dad. When I was little, he used to tell me about his job,” she smiles at the memory, “I don’t think my mom knew and she probably would have killed him herself is she found out. I was too young to fully understand, but he told me his job was to keep secrets. He worked high up in some organization or company. I knew he must of been important if the was the sole person to keep all the secrets. They weren’t the most pleasant things to know....”

 

Lexa listens with her full attention and a deep green eyes.

 

“I remember on one particular day... A few days before he died, actually, he came home and he seemed very tired....and sad. But, he smiled and said it was just a tough day at work. I guess I didn’t believe that because I kept bothering him to tell me. He just smiled and said I was too smart for my own good and he took me into his study as he usually does. He started a fire in the fire place and I sat on his lap and I knew this time was different.”

 

Lexa took one of Clarke’s hands between her two and started playing with her fingers and running soothing  fingertips along her wrist and palm of her hand while still looking at the blonde.

 

“He told me that there comes a time in everyone’s life when we are faced with a decision to make. A life changing decision. A decision not of right or wrong, because that’s too black and white, but it’s more about what you believe in, in life.  It’s a decision that defines you as a person. He told me that he’s finally been called upon to make that decision. He wanted me to know that he would do what he believed what was right and that he hoped when I came upon my own decision that I would stick to who I was and do what I believed was best for everyone around me...”

 

Lexa’s hands stopped and now she was just holding Clarke’s hand safely between her own.

 

“The secrets he kept were.... _painful_ secrets. Secrets that hurt people. He was surrounded by pain everyday.”

 

“That’s horrible, Clarke.”

 

“I’m not sure what happened. No one would talk about it and they made up some cover story to say he died at work from an accidental incident. I think he finally told someone about them.”

 

“Where did he work?”

 

“I really couldn’t tell you. Everything was hidden from us. He could’ve worked at Area 51 for all I know.”

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke.”

 

“It’s okay. I’ve come to terms with it. Anyways, I used to ask him why he would keep secrets if it caused him such pain. He told me he bared it so no one else would have to. He thought he was doing what was best for others around him, including for my mom and I. He wanted to protect everyone.”

 

“Now you can bring peace.”

 

Clarke gives a small smile as she looks down at Lexa’s fully healed arm.

 

The rest of the night, Lexa tricks Clarke into playing a game of tag. The two switch off between chasing each other through the dense forest, running,  jumping, and climbing up tall pines, till they eventually end up rolling around in a wrestling, laughing, mess with shared kisses in between. Lexa learns that Clarke likes to tease. The blonde would pull Lexa into a heated kiss and then disappear a second later, leaving her unsatisfied and frustrated. She’d growl out and the blonde’s laugh would just echo through the pines. They only head home when an alarm on Lexa’s phone goes off.

 

“You set an alarm?”

 

“Usually, no, but this time I did. For you. I wanted to get you back before sunrise. You can’t be out during your adjustment period, remember.”

 

She hums at the information in memory and they head back. They stumble into Clarke’s room, a little louder than usual, as Clarke pulls off Lexa’s shirt and she shuts the door behind her. Lexa grips at her mate’s hips as she hungrily kisses her back, tongues fighting for dominance. Next, Clarke’s shirt is tossed off to the side without a care as Lexa pins her down onto the bed. 

 

It’s different for Clarke. Kissing someone and not needing to breathe. _What a dangerous lack of need..._ How will they ever stop at this point.

 

“Wait,” green pierce into glowing sapphire.

 

Clarke blinks, _oh, that’s how..._

 

Lexa calms herself, regaining control before continuing, “We can’t.”

 

“Why,” Clarke pouts and Lexa groans.

 

“Because it’s different now. You’re turned, so I don’t have to hold back. I don’t have to worry about hurting you. I- We....”

 

“Lexa,” the blonde grows impatient as she bucks up into her mate’s hips.

 

Lexa bites her bottom lip with closed eyes and groans, “Clarke,” her voice is rough with need, “You don’t know your strength.”

 

“I won’t hurt you.”

 

“It’s not that.”

 

“Then what.”

 

“We could hurt the house.”

 

That’s not the answer Clarke was expecting. She blinks at the statement, at a very serious Lexa....and then laughs.

 

“Clarke, I’m serious.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Lexa huffs, “I just didn’t... Wow. Our sex is that _rough,_ huh? So Twilight did get it right.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes along with her body as she settles next to Clarke with a smile, “We have this cabin up north. Octavia and Lincoln went there after her turned her. She shoved him through the wall at some point and then I’m pretty sure they fucked right through the bed.”

 

Clarke erupts with uncontrollable laughter, “Oh my God!” She grasps onto her stomach rolls into Lexa’s side in a fit. “You’re serious?” She breathes out in between laughs.

 

“He told me he fixed everything before they left.”

 

“That is the greatest thing I’ve ever heard and I’m totally using that against O, next time I need something.”

 

Lexa just smiles and then she realizes Clarke doesn’t have a shirt on and her eyes wander...

 

“Lex. Babe. As much as I want to - and I _REALLY_ want to,” the pull is still there and stronger than ever, “I don’t want to freak my mom out by breaking the house or, ya know, fucking you through the floor of the second story.”

 

The older girl’s ears perk at the statement and green eyes darken as they lock with daring blue, “Fucking me through the floor of.... Do yo think _you’re_ going to be in charge, Clarke,” she moves over her mate, slowly pinning her down.

 

Clarke leans up so her lips brush against the other girl’s ear, “I _think,_ ” she nips at her earlobe, “it’s cute that _you think_ you’ll be so dominating when I finally get you all to myself.”

 

Everything in Lexa’s being calls to the blonde beneath her. Hooded eyes stare back at each other and then the sound of approaching footsteps pulls them apart. Lexa is gone and Clarke is sitting on her bed with her laptop, scrolling through some website by the time her door opens.

 

“Clarke?” Her mom pokes her head in before fully entering.

 

She looks up with a smile, “Hey.”

 

Her mom looks a little stunned as she takes in her daughter’s appearance, “You look..better?”

 

“I feel better.” 

 

“Good,” she awkwardly clears her throat, “I was starting to worry you would fall behind in your classes.”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could take classes online instead. I was talking to Lexa about it and I could finish this semester early and get ahead on college classes. I was going to talk to my counciler about it today.”

 

Her mom is at a loss for words, mostly due to the mention of her step-daughter, “You talked to Lexa?”

 

“Yeah. At night, sometimes.”

 

She hums as if she’s thinking about something deeper, “Well, you know I’m all for you getting ahead on school. Let me know what they say and if you need me, call me.”

 

“Of course. Bye, mom.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Clarke falls back with a sigh as her mom leaves. The next second, her bed shifts as Lexa lays beside her. “We’re going to have to tell her or Kane or something-,”

 

“Shhhh,” Lexa intertwines their fingers with a slid of her hand, “We’ll handle it. That was good, though. We can actually set you up for online classes today.”

 

“Do you even take classes, still?”

 

Lexa scoffs into the air before she sits up with a look of disbelief, “I’ll have you know I’ve graduated at the top of my class with honors over fifty times with more degrees than...most beings. Definitely the most of someone my age.”

 

“Only fifty? And what, you’re like a hundred and twenty years old! You’re so old!” Clarke laughs in the growling girl’s face.

 

Lexa pins Clarke down and snaps at her throat with barred teeth. She growls deeply against Clarke’s chest and throat. Laughter fades to instant arousal. Lexa’s scent forces it’s way into Clarke’s veins and she’s practically whimpering for her mate as she tugs against grasping hands.

 

“What did you say....” The older girl breathes deeply teasing teeth at Clarke’s mating mark.

 

A shiver crawls down her spin with an uncontrolled moan. Her voice rasps out, “Fuck...you’re so hot, Lex...”

 

Full lips smirk as they suck lightly over the mark... “That’s what I thought,” and then she pulls away, leaving Clarke a whining mess.

 

“No,” She grasps onto the chuckling girl’s wrist with desperation, “Lexa!”

 

“Yes, Clarke.”

 

“What the hell!”

 

“It really is hell, isn’t it?” She tilts her head in amusement.

 

Clarke growls and moves to push Lexa against the wall, but Lexa is faster and she flips them, pushing Clarke back down into the bed, face first with her hands behind her back. Lexa’s had years of practice with Newborns, she’s still not stronger or faster when they’re in a complete frenzy, but this.... _This she can handle._

 

Clarke huffs, “How did you do that?”

 

“Like that, did you? You pick up a few tricks over the years.”

 

“Lexa,” she whines.

 

The brunette just laughs as she releases the blonde and sits next to her on the bed.

 

“You’ll learn in time,” her fingers brush over her marked neck.

 

Clarke catches her hand and holds it with a frown..

 

“What is it, love?”

 

“I thought something wasn’t right; incomplete. Your neck...”

 

Lexa sighs and pulls Clarke’s hand to her lips; a kiss. “You’re right. We’re bonded and I know you’re my True Mate, but it’s not complete. Not yet.”

 

“When?”

 

“It’s a bit weird. I’ve never experience it myself, but when we start this, we’re not going to want to stop for a few days.”

 

“I’m sorry, did you say _days?_ ”

 

Lexa just smiles, “Yes. When you complete a bond, especially with a True Mate, it sets off this, sort of, frenzy. A need to be as close as possible to your mate for the first few days. It strengthens the bond. If it’s broken before the mates are satisfied then it can cause more harm than good. It’s like a part of you - not dies - but you’ll always feel like parts of you are missing and that’s a very helpless feeling that can consume a being.”

 

“Okay. So... We have to wait till the weekend?”

 

“Afraid so. Can you say you’re staying at a friend’s for a weekend or going on a trip or something.”

 

“Not sure if that’d work... I haven’t spoken to anyone since this happened. Most of them think I’ve been deathly sick for the past week or so. I’ve been wanting to talk to Raven....,” her words die out as she hesitantly looks up at green eyes.

 

“Clarke,” she already knows what’s coming, the same talk O was given,” You can’t - and I mean this with the upmost severity - _CANNOT_ tell anyone about us.” 

 

“I know, but-,” 

 

“No. It puts everyone at risk, especially your friends and I can’t... I can’t lose you now that I have you,” the last of her words are spoken softly with fear as tan hands grasp onto ivory limbs for reassurance.

 

“Hey,” Clarke lifts Lexa’s chin so her eyes meet hers, “No one is loosing anyone,” Lexa nods, slightly relaxing, “I just don’t know how to do this. I can’t just cut Raven off. She’s the one person that would suffer from all this. Her, O, and I were the closest of friends growing up. O and Bell grew up in the system, Raven has shitty parents - _still_ has a shitty parent - and I can’t just drop her like that-,”

 

“Okay. Okay, Clarke,” Lexa soothes, wanting her mate’s distress to be gone, “We’ll figure something out, okay. I see how much she means to you. I get that, I do. I’ll figure a way to make this work...”

 

Clarke nods as she rests her head against Lexa’s chest, strong arms wrapping around her. Lexa places a loving kiss atop Clarke’s head. “Now, about this weekend. I’ll have to talk to Kane. He’ll know something is up if he hasn’t already caught on. We can say that I’m going camping with a few friends and you’re tagging along.”

 

“Who is Kane? If he’s not your father or the person that turned you...”

 

Lexa stills. “He saved me,” a soft confession. Clarke pulls away so she can fully take in green eyes. “I was dying... I was supposed to die and he saved me. He took me in. Protected me. Now I protect him.”

 

“But he’s...”

 

“One of us, yes.”

 

“So my mom must know.”

 

Lexa tilts her head for further explanation.

 

“Lexa, my mom’s a highly trained doctor, not only that, but she used to be head of cardio before she took on head of trauma. If anyone, any _human_ , would notice the lack of a heartbeat, it’d be my mom. She’d notice how cold Kane was, his strength, his acute sense of hearing, his - he doesn’t actually eat the food at dinner does he?” Her eyes widen with realization and then look back at Lexa.

 

Lexa’s still. Very.... _very_ still. Stone. Clarke nearly jumps when she abruptly stands and walks out her door. The brunette burns through the house as she walks into the living room, eyes searching, ears listening.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke calls with confusion, but her mate doesn’t listen.

 

Lexa does the one thing that Clarke never wanted to hear her do ever again.

 

**_“KANE!!!”_ **

 

Clarke whimpers crouching with hands clutching over her ears; her acute sense of hearing makes the guttural call worse.

 

A few seconds later, a wide eyed, confused, angered, Kane appears through the door in disbelief. “What did you do,” he breathes as he looks at Clarke crouching on the floor. 

 

Lexa is quick to pull the blonde into her with strong, protective arms.

 

“What did _YOU_ do!” She commands an answer.

 

“Did you turn her? Lexa-,”

 

“Kane!” She roars with frustration and his questioning ceases. “Does she know,” she slowly asks, her eyes piercing into his.

 

“Who?”

 

“Does Abby _know_?”

 

_Apex beings,_ Clarke muses, _and Kane still stutters like a kid caught in a lie._

 

Lexa’s arms drop as Clarke pulls away with a slightly amused smile, but their fingers still remain tangled in one another. It shocks Kane to his very core, while Lexa stays trained on him, “Kane!”

 

His attention snaps back to Lexa, “Yes. Okay? Yes, she knows.”

 

“She’s human!”

 

“And she’s my mate just as Clarke is apparently your’s, which we _TALKED ABOUT_ -,”

 

“SHE IS MY _TRUE_ MATE,” her voice was strong, powerful, but controlled. Sapphire slightly darkens at the declaration and Kane stills. “You lied. You said-,” Lexa stops herself, eyeing Clarke, “This is not the reason you gave for why we were here.”

 

“I told you we were together. I didn’t lie. Things change, Lexa. I didn’t know this was going to happen: that I would feel something”

 

Lexa softens and eyes Clarke; understanding, “And you’ve decided _not_ to turn her.”

 

“Yes, unless the right circumstances arise-,”

 

“Like the fact that with each passing day she ages closer to _death_.” 

 

Her words cut deep. The statement not only hurts Kane, but Lexa feels the pain in Clarke’s chest as her hand falls from her’s. She quickly grabs her hand again, realizing what Clarke just realized - _she’ll outlive all the people she loves..._

 

“Clarke. I’m sorry- I...,” she needs to focus on one person at a time and right now that’s Kane, “Does she know about Clarke?”

 

“I didn’t even know about, Clarke.” 

 

“Well you didn’t see her till just now, since she’s turned, but Abby saw her this morning and she knows of us.”

 

He sighs with a throw of hands, “I don’t know, Lexa. Maybe. She hasn’t said anything to me, but I wouldn’t put it past her for the possibility of suspecting something.”

 

“Why won’t you turn her,” Clarke’s voice is low, but strong, and slightly upset as she sits on the edge of the couch.

 

“We’re not True Mates, so there’s no harm, but It’s not my choice, Clarke. She chose that for herself.”

 

Lexa senses her mate’s distress growing with each passing second. _With each passing thought..._

 

“Clarke...” Lexa crouches down in front of Clarke and looks up at her mate, blue eyes unwilling to meet her’s, and it hurts. “Clarke, please loo-,” Lexa doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Clarke brushes past her and heads to her room; door slamming in her wake.

 

Kane is first to break the silence, “You better be there for her till she comes around or else this could turn very bad, _very_ quickly. _Irreversibly bad._ ”

 

And Lexa knows his words ring true. Newborns aren’t just sensitive in their newly heightened senses, but their emotions are also at an all time high, which is why they are easily triggered/angered. Realizations like this can send a Newborn into immense depression. If they don’t have anyone to help them through it they could die. Lexa won’t let that happen.

 

“We’re going to talk about this at first chance. _All of us._ ” Lexa is about to walk off, but is stopped with a call of her name...

 

“I said she was off limits for a reason.” His voice is calm, but holds meaning.

 

“Did you know?”

 

A pause.

 

“That she was born to be your’s, no... No, I didn’t, but I don’t think you realize what you’ve just brought upon us. _All_ of us.”

 

“As if it weren’t already coming; you having a _pet._ We will face the consequences as they come. I vowed to protect you and I will keep that vow, but I will also stand by my mate,” a final statement, her tone leaves no room for debate or reply as she disappears up the stairs.

 

Kane just rubs a hand over his mouth, processing everything.

 

_Things just got so much more complicated._

__________________________

 

“Clarke...” panic starts to sink in when Lexa approaches Clarke’s room, but doesn’t sense her.

 

She pushes open her door to find her room empty. She desperately tries to cling onto a smell to track her down. She’s not a tracker, but Roan’s taught her a few things and Clarke wouldn’t be mindful enough to think about concealing herself. She wastes no time in alerting Kane, who leaves to alert a select few to be on the look out for Clarke. Second problem... It’s raining today. Her scent is practically washed away, but Lexa figures there’s not too many places Clarke would run off too. 

 

_At least she’s fed._

 

_______________________________________

 

Rain pours down over the engraved marble plaque on the headstone. Blue eyes gleam as vibrant as the deep blue sea. She pays no mind to the water that seeps through her hooded jacket or the rest of her clothes as she sits in flooded grass, staring at her father’s name. No, she remains unbothered, until a body takes a seat next to her; slightly surprised by the other girl’s presence.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

The dark haired girl smiles, “Lexa’s not so great at concealing her emotions for you. She’s worried sick and has everyone looking for you. Once I heard what happened, I knew you’d be here,” Octavia finally looks at her with a bump of her shoulder, “C’mon, Clarke. We’ve known each other for how long?”

 

The blonde lets herself smile at her comforting friend before falling back into thought, “How did you accept it?”

 

O just shrugs, “It’s hard, I’ll admit, but I figured everyone was going to die eventually and I’m the youngest out of most of us, so in reality... I’d outlive all of you,” she gives a small laugh and Clarke rolls her eyes, “I mean if Raven didn’t kill us all first... But, I just learned to accept what I did have. I found my True Mate. My brother is in a good home and will be taken care of. I knew you and Raven would do just fine in life.... I was happy to get what I could after going through what I did when I was younger.”

 

Clarke rests her head on O’s shoulder as they continue to stare off at _‘Jake Griffin’,_ “I knew we would all die eventually... I guess I just never really thought about actually living to see it all...”

 

“I’m just happy you get to suffer with me now,” she smirks and Clarke shoves her. O regains her composure and settles once more, “So... How’s it feel?” A perked brow.

 

“You know how it feels,” Clarke gives her a knowing look. 

 

The pair laugh a bit more and then it dies out to silence filled with the patters of rain drops clapping against the surface of the earth.

 

“My mom knows about us,” a confession.

 

And Octavia doesn’t miss a beat, “I think one of the Kru members is Raven’s True Mate.” 

 

Neither seemed fazed by the confessions as they continue to stare forward. 

 

They just take it in and lean on each other in silence. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia have always had a strong bond from the moment they met. They always seemed to sense things about each other, have similar thoughts about personal situations such as this, and know what one needed when emotions ran high, whether bad or good. The fact that both Clarke and Octavia have True Mates, it would only make sense for Raven to have one as well.

 

_They miss Raven..._

 

If only it weren’t pouring rain, maybe they would have sensed that she was closer than they’d ever thought. Warm honey eyes glow through the gloomy light from a distance. They’re soft and hold longing as they stay watching of the two girls. Seven minutes pass and then a strong smell of nightly death fills the air, though miles away, _they_ will be here within the next minute. The honey eyed owner huffs, a puff of steam flows out from hot breath, and then they’re gone.

 

“And I’m going to see my brother.” 

 

That grabs the blonde’s attention as she picks her head up to stare at her friend with wide eyes. The dark haired girl shows the upmost determination and Clarke knows there’s no stopping her. And that’s fine. 

 

_‘Cause she’s going to help her in any way she can._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Raven? Is that you? lol Who do you think is going to be Raven's mate? Abby knew of Lexa and Kane this whole time, do you think she knows about Clarke? What do you think about Clarke's gift? 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm constantly nervous about this story 'cause I don't usually write au's like this and I want it to make sense and not seem too corny. Almost done with the next chapter so I'll post in a few days, no worries about that. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven's strong friendship/bond will come more into play and Lexa will be answering questions that Clarke (and you) has/might've had for these past few chapters. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a review/kudos/etc.! Much love :)


	4. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns there's more to the bond between Clarke, Octavia, and Raven than she initially thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for awhile. Life. That's all. Hope you like this. 
> 
> There are clues in here as to...what/who Clarke is connected to. Thank you for reading and Comments are much appreciated! Love hearing from you :)

_‘Run, little pup. Run. They are stronger, faster, and merciless.’_

 

_Laughs echo through the forest. Paws and claws dig sharp and fast into dampened ground. A auburn blur weaves between trees leaving a heated trail of kicked up leaves,  broken twigs, and steam in contrast to the cold air._

 

_‘Grown, you are greater, but younger, you are their favorite hunt. Don’t let them catch you. Don’t let them break you. Run, little pup. Run!’_

 

_They strike high and auburn ducks low, sliding under a fallen trunk, and making a break into an open field. The run continues on, though safe, paws don’t stop till they reach home. A breathless, falling, stumble through a large sliding metal door of an abandoned-looking industrial building.  Paws, claws, and auburn all replaced by sweaty caramel - bruised - skin over straining muscles, though it doesn’t happen without the sick cracking and breaking of bones. The body collapses, laying on dirt-covered, cracked and beaten, concrete flooring with pained whimpers and a strained face from burning lungs and overwhelming emotions._

 

_Movement outside causes the being to tense with fear. There’s a whispered argument that they can’t understand - due to barely holding on to consciousness - and then a high pitched sound immediately ‘causes hands to clap over ears. A moment passes and then a cold draft rushes over the heated body. Worn boots scoff to a halt beside the trembling body. Too weak to hold on much longer, the being starts to slip away with darkness taking over. The boot cladded owner crouches down with a gentle hand running soothingly over their bare back._

 

_A soft voice, “It’s okay. You’re safe, now.”_

 

_And they feel it to be true as they finally let go..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You watched me sleep.”

 

The pair have spent the majority of the day laying with each other, sharing light touches, tame to heated kisses, while and in between Clarke telling Lexa more trivial things about herself and her life and vice versa. Now having moved on to more serious questions that have been gnawing at the back of Clarke’s mind. Lexa had agreed to answer any question thrown at her.

 

“A selfish move on my part. After I found you waiting up for me, staying away became more difficult.”

 

“So you were at Jackson’s that night...”

 

“You went into my room. I wanted to scare you away from me... I should have known we were inevitable.”

 

“What if I did stay away? We wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

“I’m sure, in time, the pull would bring us back together. True Mates can’t stay away from each other for long. The pain becomes too great, as you partly saw with Octavia before her disappearance.”

 

The blonde hums, momentarily getting distracted by the heartbeat of a distant neighbor’s dog... It doesn’t go unnoticed by her mate.

 

“You’re room was a disappointment.”

 

A chuckle, “Well, I never actually moved in. Our Kru has a separate house. This was only temporary until Kane figured out a more permanent living situation. I’m only here to protect you and your mother when he’s not here. Since they are together, there is always a chance someone could smell him- us, on either of you, and depending on who it was, the situation could turn for the worst.”

 

A passing moment.

 

“Why was I off limits...”

 

“Because you are Abby’s daughter.”

 

“Why are you lying to me?” Her voice gains a slight edge.

 

Vibrant green lock with fiery sapphire. _Dark_ sapphire.

 

  _When was the last she fed..._ Green eyes glance at the blonde’s beside clock to see the time nearing sunset.

 

“I’m not. That _is_ why. There are laws against turning humans. It would be considered reckless of us and our Kru does not feed off of humans. Before moving in, Kane had informed me of you and I gave him my word that I would not pursue you if... _feelings_ arose, but I didn’t know you would end up being... _you_.”

 

The air is still.

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

 

“There’s something _Kane_ isn’t telling _us._ From the start, you were never normal, Clarke. Your smell appeals to everyone very strongly, even the mated - something unheard of - and your scent takes on whatever appeals to them most. You regained your memories after Octavia tried to wipe them. You recovered faster than any human should have and didn’t even have a hangover after drinking our alcohol - which, honestly - should have just flat out poisoned you-,”

 

“You poisoned me?” Blue eyes widen.

 

“I told you not to drink it, but you’re too stubborn and we had a remedy, if necessary. We are not killers, Clarke, but we’re getting off topic..,” Clarke settles back down, “You could conceal your scent with enough focus even before you turned. Even now, as a Newborn, you are more controlled and in tune with your senses than what you should be... You could mark me.”

 

“Mark you,” she echoes with question.

 

“It was in the moment, so I paid no mind, but I thought about it. That night, you dug your nails into me; my skin. You broke it. No human should be able to cause us harm. I’m weak for you, Clarke. Yet, you take pain away. Maybe with enough practice you could physically heal other’s, as well.” 

 

Clarke takes in the words with thought. Their words are spoken softly in the night.

 

“I think Kane knows more than he led on.”

 

“What did he initially tell you? Why did you come here?”

 

“Our world is in a disagreement about certain...values. What lives hold _value_.”

 

“Humans.”

 

“Yes. I did not choose this life and I refuse to be a killer of innocents. The monster that people have portrayed in their stories. People’s lives matter and much of us share the same views, but not everyone. There are other’s that see us as supreme beings. Feeding off people also enhances our strength. Animals work for us, but we’re not as strong as what we could be. He said he found someone that could help us with a compromise. They have been working on something that could work for those who do not share our values, but it would make it so they didn’t have to feed of off and kill humans. I’m not sure what it was, though. He didn’t want to tell me till he knew if it could be a sure thing, but I trusted him. He’s a good man. There are those who will still always be killers, but it would be a significant step towards achieving peace.”

 

Clarke understands enough to know that there isn’t much to say towards that, so she takes a more mild route, “I feel pretty strong...”

 

A chuckle, “Yes, niron. You are strong, but you are a Newborn. Even after, you will still be strong, though. You’re...special. There is also a war between our world and another.”

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t with humans?”

 

“No. Though, we constantly teeter on the edge of exposing ourselves and creating one,” she gives Clarke a pointed look and she just hides the lower half of her face in Lexa’s shoulder with doe blue eyes staring up at green, “There are other beings. We used to live in peace, even aiding each other against other threats of war, but then our kind took advantage of them. We’ve been enemies ever since, but many years ago I managed to form a treaty of sorts between the Clan here and our Kru.”

 

“Let me guess, it involves a boundary line and a turning/killing of humans rule,” the blonde drawls out.

 

“This is not Twilight, Clarke.”

 

“Is this _Clan_ a pack of shapeshifting wolves?”

 

Lexa’s jaw clenches, “It’s not Twilight.”

 

“Right.”

 

“The treaty involves a peace agreement. There is no ‘their land, our land’ that would defeat the purpose of being able to live together in harmony. We don’t attack them and they don’t attack us. Of course, we can’t feed off of or kill humans, that’s already part of our values. There is a turning regulation... There is a one-to-two ratio between our worlds within an area. That means, now that we gained you, they will know by gaining two more in their Clan. As of late, that’s been a worry of mine with you and Octavia turning in such a close period of time within each other.”

 

Brows knit over blue eyes as hands play with tan fingers, “How does that work?” 

 

“They came into existence to balance us out; keep us from _taking over_. They are guardians of all beings. Protective by nature, where as our kind is...more on the predator side. It’s a passed down trait; a certain bloodline it follows. When necessary to keep the balance and a mature age is reached, the being will shift. Some can carry the trait and never even know. The strongest and those of prime age shift first.” 

 

A pause. 

 

“There are ancient stories about some of us being born as... _this._ Becca Pramheda is the first of our kind and some believe that there are certain beings that are pure and carry out her bloodline. Mainly, it is the Royal Dynasty of Polis; the Natblidas. They oversee all of us and make our laws. They’re the only _known_ pure bloods and are extremely lethal.”

 

“How does one know if they’re pure blood, then? How does being born like this work? Logically, the process of growing or aging doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“Sometimes, humans and the ’turned’ mix. Like Kane and Abby. It’s very rare and even more so for an offspring to come out of it, but I guess it happens. It’s kind of like...they are born and their true being is dormant till they are turned and then they become who they were meant to be.... Their blood is black. We call it nightblood or natblida.”

 

Clarke pulls away to fully meet emerald eyes, “Your blood.”

 

A half nod, “It’s why I am the commander of this Kru.”

 

“So they know?”

 

“Only some, but their loyalty makes the others follow without question. For the most part, no. I’m just a  leader of a Kru.”

 

“And the Royal Dynasty?”

 

Another pause.

 

“It’s a more complicated matter...”

 

“Was...Costia, did she have nightblood?”

 

“No, though her family carried the bloodline... Her brother was the only one I knew of that presented. I lost touch with them after her passing, so I can’t say what became of him and that was many years ago.... Clarke, have you ever gotten sick or hurt before?”

 

“Doesn’t everyone?”

 

“So when was the last time?”

 

The blonde opens her mouth, but frowns as she tries to recall the last time...anytime. Her mom was a doctor, so she was always healthy for the most part... 

 

“My head hurt after you had Octavia try to wipe my mind,” she deadpans.

 

“I’m sorry. Again, I thought it was best for your safety.”

 

“I know. I’m glad it didn’t work, though,” she gives a smug smile and green eyes roll. “I threw up after drinking your _poison drink_.”

 

Lexa deadpans...“Anything before that?”

 

 _Was there?_  

 

She tries to recall a time when she stayed home from school, sick... Or if she’s ever fallen and scrapped herself when she was little and maybe her dad had to comfort her as she cried... Was there ever a time she actually saw her own blood drip from her fingertips...

 

“I mean... I’ve had blood tests and have donated blood before...,” she trails off.

 

Lexa just hums as she gently takes Clarke’s forearm into her hand and holds it up, “Bite.”

 

“What?”

 

“Bite, just like I did in the forest.”

 

Blue eyes stare down at her wrist before bringing it to her lips. The points of her teeth dig into her skin with hesitancy. Her teeth sink in and as soon as she feels wetness against her lips she pulls away. Lips stay parted as she stares back at her stoic mate.

 

Vibrant green dart between dim blue, “Curiouser and curiouser...,” a breath of words and then Lexa is pulling the blonde to her; lips pressing into a soft kiss.

 

A tan hand soothes over the bitten wrist as gentle lips continue to press into each other. Black smears between fingers and stains lips. Their actions stay tame, more for comfort and a show of love. The kiss breaks when Clarke ducks away, digging her nose into Lexa’s neck with a deep inhale and ivory hands grasp onto tan arms; her anchor.

 

Lexa kisses through blonde locks and massages the back of her mates head down to her neck.

 

“You need to feed, love,” a quiet whisper.

 

Lexa can feel the faint of her mate’s pain, in her chest; a reminder of their incomplete bond.

 

“Have you ever had human blood?” A mumble against her neck.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you turn them...”

 

It pains her to answer. It’s a time she tries to forget, “No,” a rough rasp.

 

Clarke winds her arms around one of Lexa’s and buries herself further into the remorseful brunette.

 

“How did it feel?”

 

Lexa runs her hands down Clarke’s back, “It’s like a drug. A _very_ addictive drug. It’s all you crave and having that is one of the greatest feelings. I was much stronger; keener. Animal blood was repulsive when I first switched and I was sick for awhile. Kind of like cleansing through a withdraw. Kane and Anya helped me through it. Without them, I don’t think I would have been able to gone through with it or even try.”

 

“I’m glad you had them, then,” Clarke’s words come out weak and Lexa shifts to look down at her mate.

 

“Clarke, you need to feed... Have you been distracting me?”

 

Clarke just shifts back into Lexa’s chest more. She doesn’t want to worry her or bring it up, but she’s confused with what she’s feeling. She needs to see Octavia. Since dawn, she’s felt off and she keeps thinking more and more about Raven. She’s tried to push it off, hoping it might pass, but it just seems to be getting worse; the feeling sinking deeper in her chest. What if she’s in trouble? She needs to see her, but she knows she needs to feed... And for some reason, the thought of feeding from an animal right now isn’t the most appealing... Actually, it makes her feel sick.

 

“Clarke,” panic rises in Lexa’s voice as she brushes blonde away from dim blue eyes, “What’s wrong?”

 

Clarke is pale with red rimmed eyes. It’s how Lexa usually looks when she starves herself. She always tries to go as long as she can without feeding - no matter how many times Kane and Anya lecture her about the dangers of it. But this is different. Clarke is a Newborn and Newborns don’t do this. They go into a frenzy when they’re hungry. They lock onto the first heartbeat they hear, just as Clarke first did when she turned. They don’t starve themselves or fall weak.

 

“I need to see Octavia.”

 

“Why? You need to feed. Then we’ll find her. You can’t starve, Clarke.”

 

“I can’t. Please, Lexa. I need to see her.”

 

Lexa shakes her head in confusion, “No, you need to feed...,” She holds her wrist up to Clarke’s lips and blue eyes look to her with confusion. “Please, Clarke. I’ll take you to her after you feed. You can’t go this long.”

 

When Clarke doesn’t move, Lexa quickly bites into her own wrist for black to flow out freely and holds it back to Clarke’s lips. The blonde instantly catches her scent and this time she doesn’t hesitate to latch on. A moan escapes the brunette’s lips her eyes close in the sensation and her forehead lightly rests against the top of Clarke’s head.  She didn’t know if this was a thing, if they could feed off each other, but she had to try and she guesses she was right. 

 

Tan fingers thread through golden locks as Lexa starts subconsciously panting with ecstasy filling her lungs. She swears she can feel it; her heart. For the first time since she’s turned she can feel her heart pumping blood just for Clarke to take. She feels warmth, vulnerability, and fragile, but in the best way. She _feels._  

 

When Clarke breaks away there’s black dripping from her lips, reaching to her neck, and her eyes are glowing a fiery blue, brighter than Lexa’s ever seen them and she has to kiss her. She _CRAVES_ her. Clarke must feel the same way because in an instant the two are hungrily kissing each other like never before. There’s a deep growl in Lexa’s chest as she pushes Clarke into the bed. The blonde claws with desperation at Lexa’s back as she kisses and nips down Clarke’s neck, teasing  at her mating mark. 

 

Lexa inhales deeply with a groan, “I can’t wait to be fully bound to you...”

 

The sudden ring of Lexa’s phone causes them to break apart. 

 

“Leave it,” the blonde tries, but Lexa’s already moving.

 

“Can’t. No one calls me unless necessary.”

 

Lexa answers and Clarke can hear a deep voice with a slight tone of panic, urging her to come meet him. She says she’ll be there in a few and hangs up.

 

“Was that Lincoln?”

 

“Yes. You said you needed to see Octavia?”

 

“You think she’s been starving herself,” It’s more of a statement than a question as blue eyes follow the moving brunette.

 

“We’re going to go on foot. I’ll carry you. You still need to feed.”

 

Clarke doesn’t argue as she clings onto Lexa’s back. The city blurs by as Lexa runs at an undetectable speed - though, if Clarke focuses enough, she could see details of every face, just as they pass by. Less than a minute and they’re already in the forest finding Lincoln sitting on the ground against the tree with Octavia curled up in his arms. Clarke expected to see the rest of the group, but it was just them. Clarke wonders for a second, why Lincoln didn’t call out like Lexa had, but maybe only she can do that... Octavia is awake, but she looks just how Clarke did not too long ago. 

 

“O,” Clarke is quick to move towards her friend as the dark haired girl immediately moves out of Lincoln’s arms to stand and stumble into Clarke’s.

 

Octavia leans heavily into Clarke as they hug tightly onto one another. Lincoln meets up with Lexa as his eyes shift between watching the girls and glancing at Lexa.

 

“I didn’t know what to do. She wouldn’t feed and kept asking for Clarke,” his voice on edge.

 

“Clarke too. I made her feed off of me.”

 

Lincoln’s head snaps to Lexa with wide eyes, “And it worked?”

 

“For now, but she still needs to feed. She said she couldn’t till she saw Octavia.”

 

Lincoln is about to reply till movement catches his eye. Clarke pulls back enough to study Octavia,  “You’re in pain,” she mutters and blue eyes dart to green; asking for permission.

 

Lexa gives a slight nod and Clarke turns back to Octavia, a hand running through dark locks as she whispers in her friends ear. Lincoln watches the girls with confusion and worry.

 

“What’s she doing?”

 

 Octavia gives a weak nod to the blonde.

 

“Taking her pain away,” Lexa states.

 

Clarke tilts her head and presses her lips to O’s. Octavia’s body relaxes, but stands with more stability as her hands grasp onto Clarke’s writs. Lexa and Lincoln’s lips part in awe as the kiss breaks, but both Clarke and Octavia are locked in a frozen gasp, foreheads resting against the other’s, and the veins in Clarke’s neck surge black. When black disappears, Clarke relaxes, hands still on Octavia with caution, but for the most part, O is standing on her own, now.

 

Lincoln is quick to make his way over to examine his mate. She frowns and bats his hand away, “I’m fine, Linc. Just weak,” her voice rough.

 

Her attitude makes Lincoln smile and Clarke roll her eyes.

 

“I see,” he watches as she moves to sit back on the ground against a tree with Clarke.

 

“Are you good enough to feed if I bring it?” Lexa is still worried.

 

Octavia nods and Clarke replies with an affirmative, “Yeah.”

 

Lincoln plays protector for the next three minutes. Lexa had to go a bit deeper into the forest and bring one animal back at a time. Octavia fed first and then Clarke. It wasn’t long before the two girls were back to full health and Lexa and Lincoln could finally relax again.

 

And then Octavia was pulling Clarke off.

And Lincoln and Lexa were scrambling to stop them.

 

Lexa falling into full protector mode, “Where are you going?”

 

“I told you before. We need to talk, me and O. No one else.”

 

“Clarke,” a plea.

 

This time Octavia takes the lead, “We’ll tell you both in time, but this is between me and Clarke. We need you to trust us.”

 

Two pairs of blue eyes, each a different shade - one of the ocean and one more of steel - both lock with their respective mate’s eyes. Lincoln is first to bow his head and then Lexa.

 

“Fine, but we’ll head to the house. I don’t feel comfortable with a pair of Newborns wandering in the forest at night.”

 

Lincoln looks to Lexa with concern, “Have there been incidents?”

 

“That’s a discussion for another time.” 

 

Clarke and Octavia eye each other with questioning looks, but don’t speak.

 

* * *

 

“House? This is a mansion,” Clarke looks around the inside of the house with disbelief.

 

O casually falls onto the luxurious couch in the open living room with her hands behind her head. Lexa just chuckles, “Well, several people live here.”

 

The house is very modern with floor to ceiling windows, wooden panels, and concrete walls. It sat up in the hills of just past the national park and more so, off the roads that wind between tall trees. The spaces - more like, land - between each house is vast and...private. Definitely a neighborhood for the wealthy. 

 

“Okay, great. We’ll give you a tour later, but we need to talk, so you two need to,” she makes a wave of her hand, “go.”

 

Lexa’s jaw clenches. Clarke’s been noticing how Lexa seems more _hesitant_ around Octavia, like she doesn’t fully trust the girl, and Clarke knows O can be reckless and impulsive, but this seems deeper than that.

 

“Lexa,” the blonde eyes her.

 

“Lincoln and I will wait outside and fix our hearing, but that’s as much as we can give.”

 

“Lexa-“ Clarke starts, but Lexa cuts her off with a stern voice and eyes that never leave Octavia’s.

 

“Take it or leave it.”

 

O huffs, “Fine. Go.”

 

Lexa gives a curt nod before she and Lincoln walk out. There’s a moment of silence after the door closes and Clarke sits across from her friend.

 

“Oct-,”

 

“Shhhh,” O frowns with concentration and Clarke wants to hit her friend for being rude, but holds back and waits. A minute. Two minutes... O finally looks to the blonde and leans in closely with whispered words, “Can you conceal our scents?”

 

Clarke frowns, “Uh, probably, but wh-,”

 

“Great. Do it. We’re going to see Raven.”

 

“What,” Clarke whispers harshly.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you want to run it by your Commander girlfriend, so she can give us the rejection speech again?” Clarke doesn’t appreciate her sarcasm, but she has a point.

 

“Okay, but how are we going to get out of here without them spotting us?”

 

Her friend just smirks, “Indra’s taught me a few things.”

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her friend. A few minutes later, Clarke’s sure their scents are undetectable and O is carrying Clarke on her back as they silently exit through the back window of an upstairs room. The door would have made too much noise. O is so quiet, Clarke can barely even hear her - _hell,_ the crickets and hunting owl are much louder - as she gracefully lands on a branch from the window. She lowers herself down the tree, branch to branch, and it reminds Clarke of a monkey. Once on the ground, it’s easier for the dark haired girl to move more swiftly. 

 

It takes them about seven minutes to get to Raven’s house... Well, not her house per say, but her self claimed warehouse. She found it just outside the city in a back clearing of a field near the forest, over the summer leading into their sophomore year. It had clearly been abandoned for quite some time. Raven fixed it up with the help of the boys and really made it her own. She practically lived there as it gave her all the freedom and space to work on her projects and escape her - _less-than -_ mother and home life. 

 

There aren’t any windows, but they can hear the faint echo of music playing and a heartbeat from inside the worn building. Their noses twitch as they try to get a scent of their Latina friend.

 

“Cinnamon? I thought she would have smelled like...”

 

“Blood?” Octavia finishes with confusion as the two look to each other with uncertainty. 

 

Clarke takes the lead as she slides the mental door open enough for the two of them to enter and close it. It loos exactly how you’d expect an abandon warehouse to look except theres work tables, a string of bare light bulbs hung around the entirety of the building and other lamps powered by generators, and a corner that’s set up more like a loft living space complete with a kitchen area and bedroom area. Clarke likes it more than the Kru house, but she’s always been one more for the less luxurious side of things. 

 

She finally gets a scent of blood, but she notices the source as her eyes dart down. Splatters of dried up dark red stain the concrete flooring. She’s so taken by the sight she barely has time to react as an object makes an air-cutting sound towards her. _Shouldn’t her sense of speed and hearing caught that with ease?_ Luckily, Octavia wasn’t distracted and reacted with the ease that Clarke should of had. She looks up to see O staring ahead with hard eyes as her hand holds a wrench inches away from Clarke’s face. 

 

“What the hell,” O growls as she drops the tool, it clatters loudly against the concrete. 

 

Clarke’s eyes meet with angered brown from across the building. She’s not scared or mad or anything, really, other than confused as to how Raven threw that with such precision and strength at such a distance. This time Clarke does react when Octavia practically lunges at the brunette. She pulls back on the attacking girl and moves in front of the unfazed Latina. O gives, but still bares her teeth out of anger.

 

“Octavia!” Clarke scolds with dominance and the girl eases back, finally.

 

Clarke can literally feel heat radiating off of Raven as she turns to face her friend. She’s only wearing a black sports bra and black brief shorts, both molding against her toned, tan body, well, but the galaxy bruises that liter the girl’s body ‘causes blue eyes to widen.

 

“Get. _Out._ ” The words scrape against Raven’s throat.

 

“What? No, Raven, what happened to you?” Clarke wants nothing more than to help her heal, but she’s never seen Raven so mad - no - _infuriated,_ before.

 

“What happened to me? What happened to you two! Sick, my fucking ass. And _you._ You just disappear for nearly three months? How could you do that to us? To _Bellamy_!”

 

O painfully cringes at the mention of her brother before stepping forward with gritting teeth, “You have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.”

 

The brunette lets out a slight laugh of sarcasm, “Oh, yeah. No idea. Are you that self-absorbed, Blake. I don’t see your body littered with fucking bruises! No, you look more than fine; both of you.”

 

The two stiffen at her words and they pick up on a slight growing vibration in Raven’s chest, her fingers digging into the metal table behind her as she leans towards them a bit more. Muscles visibly shaking.

 

“Rae, let us explain-,” Clarke tries, but is cut off.

 

“No! I don’t need your fucking lies. I know what you are. This is _your_ fault and I want you to _LEAVE._ ” She seethes as the vibration grows stronger.

 

The accusation angers O, “Our faul-,” her words are cut off as Raven’s body starts to relax, her head tips, and they both are quick to catch her.

 

“Fuck, she’s warm,” anger, completely replaced with worry as she eyes Clarke.

 

Clarke takes over as she sets her unconscious friend down on her bed. The Latina’s body trembles beneath her fingertips. She carefully examines the bruises that cover tan skin, mostly along her joints. Her backside looks much worse with black, purple, and blue marking over each vertebrae; her spine alarmingly colored visible on the surface. 

 

“Clarke...” Octavia’s voice calls out with fear as she touches the indents left in the metal table by the girl, moments ago.

 

With bruises like this, the blonde is shocked that every bone in her body isn’t broken. Fingers run delicately along her limbs, feeling strong, sturdy, _intact_ bones. Raven exhales soft breathes as she sleeps, but Clarke can feel that she’s in pain. 

 

“How is she alive?” She asks no one in particular.

 

“Is she in pain? She must be in pain looking like that,” The younger girl settles next to Clarke.

 

“Yeah...,” Clarke holds Raven’s hand in her’s as the other settles near the brunette’s head and she leans down to press her lips to Rae’s - not a kiss, so much as a touch.

 

_She really needs to figure out another way to do this...._

 

Raven’s body arches a bit with tensing muscles. Octavia’s eyes widen as Clarke’s veins flow black along the surface of her skin and she starts to groan through tightly clenched teeth. Her grasp around Raven’s hand only tightens as the pain flowing through her becomes too overwhelming and her head falls to Raven’s shoulder. Her scream breaks free, making the watching girl wince at the pain filled sound.

 

Octavia waits a moment, but starts to panic when Clarke’s scream only grows louder, and she as to pull her friend back. Clarke’s hand breaks contact with Raven’s and the pain starts to dissipate; black veins fade. Octavia relaxes as she see’s Raven’s body relax into the mattress and a look of peace crosses her face as she continues to sleep, but more at ease. 

 

She smiles and turns to Clarke, “I think she....,” her voice and smile fade as she see’s the blonde unconscious, “Clarke?” She shifts to lay the blonde beside Raven and takes her head in her hands, blue eyes darting across her friend’s face. “Clarke... Wake up. C’mon...” 

 

“You two shouldn’t be here.”

 

The monotoned voice makes Octavia’s head snap up as she looks back to find the owner. A stoic, dirty blonde stares back at Octavia, clearly not happy. _Anya._ A second later the metal door is thrown open with Lexa and Lincoln storming in. 

 

“Clarke!” Lexa is quick to rush to the blonde’s side only to snap at Octavia a second later with bared teeth, “What did you do!”

 

“I didn’t do shit!”

 

“Lexa,” Lincoln calls with a warning tone, but it goes unacknowledged as Lexa’s growl starts to grow louder and the two girls remained lock in a stare down.

 

Luckily, Anya steps in, “Clarke took Raven’s pain away, but it was too much too fast and she passed out. She’ll be fine, Lexa.”

 

Lexa lets out a quick growl before letting it go and turning back to Clarke and then her eyes drift to the sleeping brunette, “This is Raven?”

 

“Yes and good thing we checked on her, because how she isn’t dead is beyond me..,” A thought crosses her mind and she turns back to Anya, “Why are you here? How did you even find us? I know they’re probably here ‘cause Lexa heard Clarke scream, but how do you even know about this place,” her eyes narrow in suspicion. 

 

Someone hurt Raven and she’s going to find out who. Anya waves an unthoughtful hand, brushing off Octavia’s tone, “I knew you two would try to see your friends and brother at some point, so I did recon.”

 

“I don’t believe you! If you’ve been watching her then who hurt her! Who did this!” Her voice cracks, clearly upset that her best friend was hurt and she wasn’t there to protect her - _‘cause she left her; all of them._

 

“Octavia...,” Lincoln finally joins in with a gentle face, but confused expression and O doesn’t understand. 

 

Lexa suddenly stands, taking on her commander title, she addresses Anya and Lincoln, “She shouldn’t be alone like this.”

 

“I’ve been watching her. For some reason, the Clan hasn’t taken her on. I was actually heading over to talk to you about it. There was an...incident this morning.”

 

“An incident?”

 

“If she’s not apart of the Clan then she isn’t protected under the treaty...”

 

“She was being hunted.” Anya nods. “I think it’s time to pay Pike a visit.”

 

Octavia’s head perks up, “Pike?” 

 

“Yes. Do you know him?”

 

“He’s our soccer coach. What’s he got to do with this? He’s not one of us.”

 

Lexa gives her a stare before moving on, “Lincoln, stay here with them till we return.”

 

Octavia just rolls her eyes as her mate nods and Lexa and Anya leave. Before Octavia can even speak Lincoln turns to her with a serious expression, “How can you not smell her?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Raven. She’s-,” but, the stirring of Clarke cuts him off and Octavia relaxes as she brushes blonde hair from blue eyes.

 

“Clarke. Hey, are you okay? Clarke?”

 

A groan, “I don’t wanna help people anymore.”

 

Octavia just laughs with relief.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa? Anya. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Pike stands tall at the edge of the woods with watching eyes behind him.

 

The two women aren’t fazed, stoic faces on.

 

“I’ve come to discuss the matter of a Raven Reyes. Are you aware of her recent shift? I’ve always thought you to be good about keeping order, Pike.”

 

The man just chuckles with a duck of his head before looking back up, hands behind his back, “Yes... Ms. Reyes. She was an excellent striker for Polis, but I guess that’s over now.”

 

“Pike,” growing impatient, Lexa growls.

 

“To be quite honest, I’m surprised. Not of her shift, she’s one of the strongest beings I’ve ever met, mentally and physically. She’s gone through a lot, but unfortunately I cannot take her in.”

 

“Why?” Her rings hard and commanding.

 

“I was surprised because she’s not apart of our Clan.”

 

Anya steps up, “What the hell does that even mean? She’s here, in the area. Explain.”

 

“Just because she shifted here does not automatically make her apart of our Clan. Yes, we’ve never dealt with this situation before, but it’s not unheard of.”

 

“So, what? She’s a lone wolf?” the dirty blonde drips sarcasm and Pike just smiles.

 

“Don’t be so cliche. No, then we would take her in.... Ms. Reyes already has a pack.”

 

The air stills. 

 

Lexa’s jaw shifts with thoughts of the treaty running through her mind, “A pack.”

 

“Yes. Because of this we cannot protect her. She is not part of this treaty and if anything were to happen.... If she goes against us.... We will do what is necessary to stop her. Also know, her alpha puts you at risk of breaking OUR treaty.” His eyes darken with a slight under-glow; all seriousness.

 

 

“And who is her alpha?”

 

“Seems you don’t know your mate as well as you should...,” A beat, “Clarke Griffin.”

 

* * *

 

_How is this possible? If Clarke is her alpha- if she... This breaks the treaty. This breaks the law of our people. Their people. This... God this is a whole edging of a war about to break. This..._

 

Lexa throws open the door to the warehouse, green eyes ablaze, and her whole body starts to go into a panic along with Anya beside her. They still at the sight. The empty sight.

 

Lincoln.

Clarke.

Octavia. 

Raven.

 

_Gone._


	5. The Girl With a Cursed Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya set out to track down Clarke. Lincoln finds someone to help with Raven and Clarke. Raven's guardian angel is revealed.

“Don’t touch me!” 

 

“Raven, you’re burning up,” Clarke pleaded.

 

Raven sat on the ground, her back pushed up against the trunk of a large tree, and her skin coated in sweat.

 

Octavia let out a growl, “Stop being a bitch and let us help!”

 

“Stop!” Lincoln roared and pulled the two girls back away from Raven, “Did Lexa not tell you about them?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about,” - “Lincoln, what is this?” The two girls were worked up with worry, anxiety, and frustration.

 

Lincoln clapped a hand over each of their mouth’s with a hard stare and that seemed to do it. “You shouldn’t have done what you did. Lexa will find us by Clarke’s mating mark, eventually, and if not then she’ll send for Roan-“

 

“I masked our scents-“

 

Lincoln growled at her words, “Listen. We can’t help, Raven. She’s a shifter. She smells like wet dog.”

 

A loud growl from the Latina made all their eyes snap over to her before refocusing.

 

“A shifter... So all her bones did break,” everything starts to click in place for the blonde.

 

“And healed.” O finishes.

 

“Then why isn’t she with the Clan. Shouldn’t they be helping her or something.”

 

“I don’t know. That’s why Lexa and Anya went to go see Pike. This is breaking the treaty. We’re not supposed mingle with them.”

 

“She’s our friend. She’s _FAMILY_ and I’m not leaving her to suffer, especially if no one else is going to help her.”

 

“Some _Clan_ ,” Octavia scoffs.”

 

“So what’s the plan, Clarke. Now what?”

 

The two look to the blonde. She just looks back at a shaking Raven, searching for answers.... “I don’t know.”

 

“We need to go back.”

 

“No!” Octavia pushes him back with anger, “You’re my mate! And they’re my family. That means you’re part of this family now! They might be your Kru, but we’re _family_!” 

 

The tension is thick with blue steel eyes locking with Lincoln’s as his jaw clenches, “Fine..., but we’re going to need some help with Raven...and we’ll have to do something about that mating mark.” His eyes lock onto Clarke, who only frowns.

 

The girls question him silently with anxious looks.

 

* * *

 

 

 “We need to find them before Azgeda does.”

 

“Shof op, Onya!” Lexa sighs as she calms herself, “I know. Pike agreed to let us handle this, so the only way they’ll get word is if someone tells-,”

 

“Or if they sense the number of increased shifters! Lexa, this is dangerous,” her friend hisses, “They don’t know about you. They’ll try to take Octavia and they’ll kill you and Luna-“

 

“I KNOW!” The veins strain in Lexa’s neck as the two burn up in a stare down. “You think I don’t know that?”

 

“We need to find _HER_!” Anya’s voice strains and realization crosses Lexa.

 

“Her... Raven,” her voice is soft and calm, “Are you bound to her, Anya? Is that why you knew where they were...”

 

Anya’s jaw works to find words... “No. Lexa. I’ve just been watching over her... She’s different. It’s fitting that she does not belong with Pike’s clan.”

 

Lexa hasn’t seen Anya act in such a way towards someone before, especially a shifter, but she understands. A moment passes...then broken by rustling near the trees. The two girl’s heads snap to the side, on alert, they focus their eyes, and wait till the being makes themselves known...

 

Green eyes widen, “Clarke?”

 

The blonde gives a slight smile, “Lexa.”

 

“Clarke!” She speed walks over to the girl, nearly running to hold her in her arms.

 

“Lexa,” Anya calls out, but Lexa ignores her as she holds onto Clarke tight.

 

“Why’d you run? We’ll figure this out. I love you so much. Please, don’t do that again, Clarke,” the words are rushed and desperate - because she’s scared and desperate - and she has to inhale Clarke to makes sure it’s really her...and her smell is off.

 

Clarke starts laughing a hallowed laugh as Lexa pulls back to look at her and then she vanishes from her arms. The laugh becomes solid from behind the two girls and both of them abruptly turn to the voice.

 

“You love me, Lexa? You promise,” the brunette girl teases with a mocking voice.

 

“Ontari,” both girls growl out and then Lexa’s face starts to drops...

 

_She’s seen Clarke. She’s been watching them._

 

“Be nice, Woods. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your little plaything and her followers, would you? What an uproar you’d cause within the Royal Dynasty,” she smirks.

 

* * *

 

 

“AAAHHH!!!!”

 

“Raven you have to be quiet,” Octavia pleads as she and Clarke try to shush the girl.

 

Raven’s body strains in pain as all three of them wait anxiously for Lincoln to return.

 

“What’s taking so long,” the dark haired girl grits as she pushes her hands over Raven’s mouth to muffle her wailing.

 

“Maybe I should just take her pain-,”

 

Octavia snaps, “NO! Last time you fainted and this is way worse. If you faint then I’m alone.”

 

Finally, two figures emerge from the forest green, Lincoln, along with another boy. They rush over.

 

“Who’s that,” Clarke questions with urgency.

 

“Illian. He’s from the clan.”

 

“Move aside,” Illian isn’t rude, but Octavia takes it that way; still, she moves away with Clarke. “We need to calm her.”

 

Raven senses his presence  and her eyes snap open, glowing honey gold with chest rumbling growl. Clarke and Octavia’s eyes widen at the sight. Raven goes to launch herself at the boy, but Illian pins her back to the tree before she even gets up and he roars in her face to assert dominance. Unfortunately, it only agitates Raven further. She pushes Illian, sending him sliding back on the ground a few feet. Raven quickly moves to attack the boy, but Octavia knocks her back.

 

“Raven, calm the fuck down!”

 

Raven just picks herself up growls at Octavia before moving to attack. Lincoln pulls his mate back and Clarke pushes Raven back against another tree and then pins her.

 

“Raven!” She tries, but the girl just snarls at her with exposed fangs. “Calm down!” The girl roars in her face in frustration and finally Clarke’s had it. Frustrated, her eyes overturn to glowing sapphire and she roars, “RAVEN!”

 

The Latina freezes as her eyes fade out back to brown and she whimpers. Her body relaxes into Clarke’s and the blonde is quick to hold her up.

 

“Okay, now what,” she turns to face the others.

 

Lincoln and Illian are just staring at her in shock while Octavia looks between them. 

 

“Hellooooo! Shifter girl is calm. What do we do now?”

 

Illian shakes his head and nods, “Right. We should go back to my place. I can help her there and whoever heard her won’t find us,” he gives one last look to Lincoln before taking Raven from Clarke and carrying her bridal style, leading the way.

 

* * *

 

 

“I swear if you hurt her, Ontaria,” Lexa growls  advancing on the snickering girl before _Clarke_ appears in front of her again.

 

“Relax, babe. I haven’t done a thing,” _Clarke_ smiles darkly before walking around Lexa, “That would ruin all the fun, but I must say she does have an uncanny appearance to another certain blonde from long ago...no?”

 

She laughs as Lexa growls and swings at the apparition. It disappears, but then a new voice starts talking. _Raven_ appears to the side of Anya, who glares daggers into the being.

 

“And you, who knew cold hearted _Onya_ could fall for someone,” she turns to Lexa, “Did you know,” she turns back to Anya, dragging a finger along her jaw while brushing lips against hers, “She’s fallen for a _mutt,_ ” and with that Anya screams at the illusion out of anger and it disappears. 

 

Lexa’s eyes burn emerald, “What do you want Ontari!”

 

The girl appears again, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this just yet. I want to see how this plays out. But, just know you’re being watched and when the time comes... You will give me what I want or else everyone you love will die at the hand of the Royal Dynasty.”

 

Anya growls “You’re body will will burn before that ever happens.”

 

Raven appears, “If you can catch me.”

 

Anya is quick to swing with another growl and then it’s just Lexa and her once again... Till a strong roar echoes through the forest.

 

“Clarke,” The two immediately take off in the direction of the roar.

 

* * *

 

 

Illian’s place is farther off into the forest in a section that Clarke has never traveled to. She guesses it’s part of the boundary between the Clan and the Kru, but she’s a guest now. Illian is quick to lay her on a bed and explains how he has something to help her through her episodes, so she should be fine now. Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln decide to talk in a separate room of the cabin.

 

“Now, what,” O looks between the two others.

 

And just as Lincoln is about to speak, the door busts open, revealing a very worked up Luna, “What the hell did you do!”

 

It takes awhile to explain everything - due to Luna’s constant scolding and interrupting - but eventually she settles. Clarke’s never seen this side of Luna. Normally, she’s the fun, party girl, but right now she’s so...serious.

 

Lincoln looks to his friend with pleading eyes, “We need time, Luna.”

 

“The Clan will not accept this and the Royal Dynasty,” she lets out a loud laugh, “they most certainly will NOT accept this.”

 

Clarke steps forward, “You all have stayed hidden from them for years. They don’t need to know. We just need time to stop reason with the Clan and make Lexa understand.”

 

“First off, we have stayed _hidden_ for so long because we don’t just go around recklessly turning people and creating more shifters, so you can thank your mate and _YOU_ ,” she directs at Lincoln, “for that. Second, they won’t accept this because it’s the whole reason for the separation in the first place.”

 

Octavia’s temper gets the best of her as she gets in Luna’s face, “Raven is not some PET or SERVANT. She is our best friend-,” Lincoln pulls her back. 

 

“Luna, you of all people should understand,” he tries. Clarke and Octavia don’t know her story, but she’s here...over the boundary line... So she must have some connection with the shifters.

 

A moment passes as Luna looks between the three of them with contemplation. 

 

“What do you want me to do exactly...” she asks carefully as she looks towards Lincoln.

 

“Has masked our scents so no one can track us down, but Lexa will find her, eventually. She’s bound to Clarke, but Clarke hasn’t completed it, ye-,”

 

Luna roars, “NO!” Everyone jumps, “Absolutely not! Lincoln how could you ask that of me!”

 

“Luna it’s not the same thing!”

 

“I swore to never do that again! You don’t know the pain!”

 

“It’s just one sided and it’s for protection!”

 

“Nou, Linkon, ai na nou dula op disha again! Osir laik odon chichplei,” and with that she walks out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Night has fallen and the cabin is quiet as the trio sit in the living room while Luna and Illian tend to Raven. 

 

No regard for boundaries, Octavia is first to speak bluntly, “So why is Luna here and why did she go off on you like you just insulted her mother?”

 

Lincoln sighs, “Illian is her brother. Not by blood. Luna once had a mate. It was back before the war and he was a shifter. Obviously, she is no longer bound to anyone.... She’s angry because what I am asking her to do is a heavy burden on her. It’s her gift. After the war, the Royal Dynasty took an interest in her for her gift and they used her. Much like Clarke’s gift, it causes her pain, but it’s not just physical, it’s also emotional, and the memories attached to her gift, well... It’s brought her a great deal of trauma over the years. Once she got away from Polis, she vowed to never use her gift again.”

 

A moment...

 

The blonde’s voice rasps, “What is it- her gift?”

 

“It’s a curse,” Illian enters the room, “And you should let it be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Raven wakes to the soft murmurs. She’s tired, but her pain has diminished greatly. It’s the best she’s felt since the start of this whole “shifting” thing.

 

“ _Raivon_ ,” a whisper.

 

The Latina tilts her head to the side at the familiar voice. A weak smile forms on her lips, “Luna,” her hand struggles to move towards auburn-haired girl.

 

Luna quickly grabs hold of Raven’s hand with comfort, “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m sorry I took so long, but I had to get rid of the hunters and then your friends found you.”

 

“S’kay. Anya?”

 

“She’s with Lexa. Lexa is afraid of your relationship with Clarke and Octavia. The Clan knows of them now and we are close to war. We are buying time, but Lexa will find us if we don’t keep moving. You’ll be better at sunrise. We can move then. You should eat. I’ll be back.”

 

Raven squeezes her hand before she leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you keep this from me,” Lexa asks quietly as they move through the forest, trying to track down the roar.

 

“She was lying. She doesn’t kn-,”

 

“ANYA!” Lexa halts with anger.

 

There are very few times where Anya is rendered speechless...this is one of them. 

 

“Just... Speak true. Please.”

 

A moment.

 

“She’s stunning, Lexa.”

 

Lexa nods, “I just want you safe. I would have helped. We could have figured something out.”

 

Anya is suddenly quick to reply with growing anger, “Because that’s what we’re doing right now? That’s what you were going to tell Clarke after everything with Pike, right,” Lexa shifts her jaw and Anya nods, “Right. We’ve been in hiding for so long and it’s been fine, but now... We have reasons to actually LIVE, Lexa and if that means going to war, then so be it. I will die by the ones I love if it comes down to it.”

 

“And what if you live, but the ones you love die?”

 

“That won’t happen. Not this time. This is different and we know better, now. You know your true strength and who you are. It won’t happen.”

 

Lexa knows she’s right...

 

* * *

 

 

Luna is focused on Raven and only Raven as she fixes  a small plate of cut up meat in the kitchen, but she’s still aware enough to sense Lincoln as he approaches behind her.

 

“You’re wasting your time.”

 

“They are her family, Luna. Surly, she’s told you.”

 

Luna pauses, “We haven’t gone into life details... There hasn’t been much down time.”

 

He understands, “Well they are. Just like Illian is your’s. You must have noticed there aren’t sickly, worried parents looking for her,” her silence proves his words true and he moves closer to her side, while she stares down at the plate still, “You’re so caring for someone who just found out about her... You’ve been watching over her. You feel something for her, Luna,” and it’s not really a question.

 

Again, she doesn’t answer or look away from the plate, but her hands slowly ball into fists, though not out of anger, but being uncomfortable. 

 

He continues, “Someone had to be looking after her if the Clan didn’t take her on and Anya said there was an incident.”

 

“Rogue members of Azgeda were hunting her, but I took care of it. I’m working on getting Pike to take her in. She’ll be safe then,” she says quietly.

 

“He’s not going to take her on-,”

 

“Why,” she growls out towards him; eyes now locked with his.

 

He quickly glances around to makes sure they’re alone before looking back at her, “Clarke is her alpha.”

 

Immediately, her face softens and she pulls back from him, somewhat in shock.

 

“Please, reconsider helping them. This is bigger than we thought and if- _WHEN_ the Royal Dynasty finds out, this will be a full out war. We need all the time to prepare and figure this out and that starts with helping Raven through this and getting Lexa to see that hiding is no longer an option.”

 

Luna is silent as she processes everything. Funny how much things can change in a few weeks. Once, she was flirting with the attractive blonde mortal and now...she’s cutting up meat for another shifter.

 

“Raven needs to eat,” she dismissively takes the plate of food and heads back into the bedroom.

 

Lincoln just sighs heavily. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa and Anya look around a small area of the forest where they tracked the roar and see part of a smashed in tree trunk; splinters and all, still standing.

 

“They were here.”

 

Anya runs her hand against the splintered wood of the thick trunk, “Raven’s left an impression, but I still can’t smell anything.”

 

Lexa just looks around, trying to grab any sense of the group, but it’s useless, “If Lincoln is with them, then I’d imagine that he would have used his _connections_ with certain beings to ask for help.”

 

“You think they’re over the boundary line?”

 

She nods, “Who knew we’d pay Pike so many visits in such a short amount of time,” her hand rubs over the clean skin of her neck, trying to feel her connection to Clarke...

 

* * *

 

An empty feeling looms over Clarke as she runs over her mating mark on her neck. It hasn’t been long, but she misses Lexa, deeply. She almost feels like an addict going through withdraw with the way she wants to run back to the Kru leader.

 

“Clarke, are you okay?”

 

Blue eyes dart up to see a concerned looking Octavia. She gives a quick smile and a nod, “Yeah,” just as Lincoln walks in.

 

“Lexa is getting closer. We should move soon,” he sits by his mate.

 

“Where, though,” the blonde questions as her hand drops from her neck, “And is that safe with Raven the way she is?”

 

Just then Illian walks into the room while pulling on his coat with a sense of urgency, “You all have to leave. I’ve just been called to speak with Pike at the boundary line.”

 

The three stand and Octavia is quick to answer first, “So?”

 

“So, that means your Kru leader is there looking for me, which means they’re looking for Luna.”

 

“They’ve noticed she’s missing,” Lincoln fills in.

 

Clarke grows antsy, slowly facing the fact that she might have to stand up to Lexa sooner than she thought, “But where are we gonna go? It’s the middle of the night.”

 

“I know where we can go,” everyone quickly turns to the hallway to see Raven leaning on Luna, hand over a shoulder for support.

 

A few minutes later, Illian is denying that he’s had any contact with his step-sister in the past twenty-four hours before Lexa challenges his honesty and they storm into an empty cabin with Pike supervising. There’s no evidence that anyone has been in the cabin aside from Illian, but Lexa can feel Clarke’s presence.

 

Her chest tightens as she scans the cabin. She can practically see her mate’s movements and she follows them out the house. Anya trails behind her as they head towards the edge of the forest and then everything just fades.

 

“Lexa.”

 

“We need to find her, Anya. She was here. She was here and then...nothing.”

 

The dirty blonde can see Lexa is growing frantic by the separation from her mate and she tries to calm her, “They’ll be safe for now. Give it time and you’ll sense her again, soon. For now, you should eat, and then we should find Roan and Echo.... You don’t think Lincoln would ask Luna to....”

 

Lexa’s eyes widen, “She wouldn’t! She swore after all the pain she endured. She would never do that again.... Has she been helping with Raven as well? If anyone, I would have expected her to help a lone wolf.”

 

Anya grinds her teeth at the thought. Lexa can see it. Anya is great at keeping a stoic face, but her feelings for Raven are strong and it shows. Her fists clench.

 

“We should eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

To Clarke’s and Octavia’s surprise, the Latina leads them to her mom’s house. It’s small and not in the best neighborhood, but that’s also why it’s actually kind of genius. No one pays attention to what goes on here and...

 

“My mom took off a week ago, so we don’t have to worry about her,” she says without much emotion before walking straight into her room with a bit more strength, while everyone just looks at each other in silence and sadness.

 

Eventually, Luna heads back into Raven’s room to tend to her and the trio settle in the living room as they had been in the previous house. The rest of the night is quiet - as expected - and the trio take turns hunting. Clarke brings back just enough food for Luna, in hopes to get back on her good side.  The auburn girl is sitting just outside Raven’s closed bedroom door; listening. 

 

The blonde approaches cautiously, “I thought you should eat.”

 

Luna just stares up at her before accepting the food, “Thank you.”

 

Clarke takes a seat next to her  as Luna quietly feeds, “I don’t know what Lincoln wants you to do, exactly, but if it could help us - Raven - then wouldn’t you want to do everything you could?”

 

Luna wipes her mouth clean before looking back at Clarke, “What Lincoln is asking me to do is to go against my beliefs and what I stand for. He is asking me to be the monster that the Royal Dynasty wanted me to be and I can’t do that. Not again.”

 

“Not even if it means protecting the one you love,” sapphire eyes look to Luna, knowingly.

 

“Unfortunately for you, I will kill anyone to protect Raven and that includes Lexa. You do not know our history, Clarke, and if I were to have followed the Royal Dynasty’s orders, Lexa would be burning in the depths of hell right now.”

 

Sapphire eyes burn hotly at the words while locked with darkened brown eyes. Clarke grinds her teeth and digs her fingertips into the wooden floorboards. A moment passes and then Luna leaves out the back door of the house. 

 

When the sunrises, the house is quiet and Raven wakes with relaxed muscles. Slowly she sits up, waiting to feel pain, but all she feels is strength and warm blood coursing through her veins. She breathes easy as she walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Her skin is radiating - clean of all bruises. Finally, she smiles. A deep breath and she can smell Octavia and Clarke in her living room, but no Lincoln or Luna, though she can hear Lincoln speaking very quietly with her two best friends.

 

They’re talking about how Luna left after her and Clarke spoke - Raven briefly remembers hearing them speak outside of her room. She sneaks out the back door and walks over to the edge of her pool in the backyard. Funny thing, the pool was the only thing her mom ever took care of, though now Luna’s seemed to have taken it over. It’s one of the few things they talked about.

 

Raven was coming down from a panic attack and Luna told her about how she would just sit at the bottom of any body of water when she was feeling overwhelmed. She loved the water and it was one of the perks of not needing to breathe. The Latina stares down at the sitting girl beneath the surface for a moment before taking a seat at the edge and sticking her feet in. The movement grabs the other girl’s attention and she emerges to the surface, grabbing onto the edge of the pool next to the Raven, looking up at her in shock.

 

Raven just smiles, “Hey.”

 

“Hi... You- you’re...,” she huffs at her stuttering and Raven just chuckles, “It’s over.”

 

“It’s over.”

 

“How do you feel,” she questions as she pulls herself out of the water to properly face Raven.

 

Raven smiles brightly with a laugh, “Amazing! I feel...so _strong._ ”

 

Luna can’t stop her own smile, “That’s great.”

 

The Latina’s face falls a bit and she clears her throat out of nervousness, “I heard what you said to, Clarke.”

 

“Rave-,”

 

She puts a hand up, “No. You wouldn’t kill Lexa, just like the first time. I don’t know the whole story, but I know that’s not you. They’re my family, Luna. Just like Illian is your’s. You can’t be at war with Clarke and fight for me. I know you’d say the same for if it was me against Illian, which it will be if we can’t get Lexa and Pike’s Clan to understand that we’re not the enemy.”

 

Luna knows she’s right, “But, I can’t do what they need me to do, Raven. I told you about my....what I can do and what it does...”

 

The Latina grabs Luna’s hand with reassurance, “Lexa is going to start a war on her irrational emotions and then we’ll all be in danger. This is your chance to turn a curse into a gift, Luna. It’s not your blood that makes you who you are... It’s your heart. And you’re not a monster.”

 

Her words, the way she’s looking at her, it all leaves Luna a bit breathless - despite not needing oxygen - it’s just a lot. She hasn’t felt warmth like this in centuries and it’s not just the shifter’s hand. There’s a strong feeling in her chest, pulling her into Raven, and she wants nothing more than to hold her...kiss her...but she won’t give in.

 

Instead she slowly removes her hand from Raven’s and pulls away. She hates the hurt look that takes over Raven’s face. 

 

“Clarke will need your support. We should do it now, before I change my mind.”

 

The pair head back into the house, alerting the trio, who quickly stand at the sight of Raven.

 

“Raven, you look...”

 

“Amazing!” Clarke beams, hugging onto her friend, soon joined by Octavia.

 

They laugh and as the two girls look over Raven with excitement and joy before Luna’s voice breaks them up.

 

“I’ve decided to help.”

 

The girl’s pull apart and Lincoln looks at his friend in shock, “Luna, are you sure?”

 

“Are you trying to talk me out of it now? Clarke, I’m not going to sugar coat it. It’s going to hurt Lexa so much more than it’ll hurt you. You’re still going to want to hold onto Raven and Octavia while I do this, though.”

 

Clarke looks at her nervously, “Uh, why?”

 

“‘Cause they’re your pack and you draw strength from each other.”

 

Octavia’s eyes grow wide, “Her WHAT?”

 

The blonde speaks with more urgency,  “Luna, what exactly are you doing?”

 

Clarke quickly grabs onto her two friends, who steady her as Luna now stands inches away from her face. The auburn haired girl smirks before grabbing onto Clarke’s shoulders with strong hands, “I’m going to make it so Lexa can’t track us through your bond,” She brushes her lips over Clarke’s, “This isn’t exactly how I wanted our first kiss to be...”

 

“Luna,” a warning voice.

 

Luna’s eyes overturn to a glowing, warm hazel color, “I’m undoing your bond to Lexa,” and then she swiftly bites down onto Clarke’s neck over Lexa’s mating bite.

.  
.  
.

And then everything changes...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Sorry if any of the trigedasleng is butchered. I used two translators and picked what seemed most accurate. There's only two lines, but still. 
> 
> Secondly, sorry for taking so long to update and sorry if this chapter seems to move fast or seems rushed. I am currently in the middle of switching jobs and also, this chapter was hard to write and I'm still not sure if I like it, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. 
> 
> Lastly, I PROMISE CLEXA WILL BE BACK TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! it’s only temporary so don’t freak out please! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, please! There are/will be parallels from the OG show, if you haven't noticed. Also let me know if you want to see anything in particular reguarding Clarke, Octavia, and Raven's "bond". Bellamy will come into the story at some point and he will be likable. No Bellamy hate here. There will also be a small time jump of a few months in the next chapter, at some point.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I will try to get the next chapter out faster. Your comments will help me with the direction I take this, so don't be afraid to voice your opinions!


End file.
